Dangerous Magic
by markergal
Summary: Arthur didn't know why he let the sorceress go. It went against everything he and his father believed in. Maybe it was how she reminded him of a small, scared fawn with her big brown eyes. Or maybe because deep down, he knew that this woman would mean more to him than just another magic-user burned at the pyre. Arther/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place in early season 2! No Gwen and Arthur love plot.**

* * *

><p>Her destiny was laid out decades before she was born.<p>

All her choices and who she will become was long decided before she took her first breath. Every little detail of her life was written in a prophecy before she had a heartbeat in her mother's womb. Everything was planned by the will of the world itself. The world was in need of someone like her, so it created her. Simple as that. She wasn't a bizarre mixture of coincidences that happened to align at the correct moment. She was _planned_.

Ancient people revered her despite not actually knowing the woman herself. People made paintings and told stories to celebrate her; stories that she heard while she was growing up yet never realizing that it was her they spoke of. It gave the people tremendous relief to know that future generations will not endure the war and pain that they went through. The nonbelievers claimed that such a woman will never exist, and soon everyone believed that she was merely fictional. The paintings became just paintings and the stories were just stories. Nothing more. They were no longer seen as a beacon of light to a bright future, but instead of small tales to entertain your children when they were bored.

Only one recognized her for who she was. That woman went by many names and had lived many years to see her with her own eyes. That woman took the responsibility of keeping her safe until she was old enough to begin her destiny. Only then when she would leave her side.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kali tried her best not to smile when she heard the two small children enter her tent. They weren't very sneaky even though the received their charm of swiftness yesterday. The two children covered their mouths to hide their giggles. Suddenly Kali popped up and let out a terrifying roar. Poor Madelena and Abram, who thought that Kali was asleep, screamed so loud that Kali was certain that Uther could hear them from Camelot.

Chelsey tore open the entrance to the tent. She glared at the three with her piercing brown eyes. "What did you do, Kali? Murder them?" She jabbed a finger towards the two children who weren't older than nine yet she treated them like common criminals. "And you two. Shut up unless you want me to put you in the stocks."

Kali raised an eyebrow. "The stocks? I hate to break it to you, but you aren't in Fraver anymore."

She sniffed the air with such poise that only came from a noble. No regular peasant could be able to copy the look of disdain and pride that Chelsey has. "Well, I can still set them in front of the target and let Jordyn throw knives at them. Essentially the same thing." Chelsey turned on her heels and walked back to her sister to practice throwing knives at a carved out target in an old oak tree.

Madelena and Abram smiled when Chelsey left. They jumped to the sides of Kali. At the same time, they lifted their arms to show her the healing wound where their charms were inserted.

"Look, Kali! It's healing!" Madelena exclaimed. Her black curls bounced up and down to match her excitement. Her wide blue eyes only seemed to get bigger.

Abram practically shoved his arm in Kali's face so that she can get a good look at the symbol. "Mom said in just a couple of days that it will look like the charm all you have!" He glanced down at the small charm on Kali's arm that is in the exact place at the two children's are.

Kali hugged the twins. She showed them the rows of charms she had all the way down her arm. Each one meant something different, such as luck or wisdom. By the time they reach twelve years old, the children will have half as many charms Kali has. "Soon you guys will have all these. Just you wait." Kali told them.

Abram jabbed Kali in the side, a little harder than he meant to. "Ratka wanted to see you." His eyes lit up with wonder. "She has been scrying again. She said that it was _very _important and that you should go to her right away."

Madelena nodded. "And when Ratka said to do something, you do it." Her mother's influence clearly showed in her words and her posture. Abram did his best to mimic his sister.

Kali ushered the two off of her and out of the tent. "Tell Ratka that I will be out in a minute." The minute she closed the flap of the tent, she heard the two children yelling the news to Ratka like two wild banshees. Those children have so much energy to spare that they could be running around from sunrise to sunset without needing to catch their breath.

She changed into a simple dress and covered herself in her brown cloak since it has got chillier. Kali exited the tent right as an arrow flew right towards her neck. Her instincts took over. The woman's eyes flashed from her usual brown to bright gold and the arrow stopped mere inches away from her neck. She looked up in surprise to see Christiane smirking at her. Kali tried to smile back but her heart is beating too fast for her to do anything but breathe. With her magic she made the arrow fly right back at the shooter with as much speed as a bow would have. Christiane stopped it right before it could hit her in the chest.

"Next time, be faster. You let that arrow get way to close to you before you stopped it." Christiane told her. Kali just nodded, knowing that it would be useless to argue with her. She could say that she just woke up and her reflexes are slow or that she just wasn't expecting to be attacked out of the middle of nowhere, but Christiane would just tell her that those were meaningless excuses and that she should stop complaining.

Kali passed the dark-green colored tents until she reached the dark red one that was larger than the rest. It smelt strongly of smoke masked with incense. In the entrance Ratka hung multicolored beads. In the center of the tent was a fire pit that was only used on cold nights. Many nights have been spent huddled in this tent as a snow storm raged outside.

"Kali, please come in." An elderly voice croaks. Kali entered the tent to see Ratka huddled over a metal bowl filled to the brim with water. She mumbled several incoherent things under her breath, but that was just a side-effect from scrying. Seeing into the future many times causes all to go insane, with varying severities. Luckily for Ratka, she only suffered from random, un-connected words escaping her mouth and the occasional hallucinations. Others suffer much worse. Though, Ratka said that the reason for her mild side-effects from years of scrying was because she was already insane when she started to practice sorcery.

"Give me your hand." She commanded. Kali set her young hand in the older one. Ratka took a silver knife and pricked the end of Kali's finger. The drops of blood fell into the pool of water. Ratka mutters under her breath and leaned over the bowl of water for the inevitable vision. It swept on her like a small wave. She saw that it was near. Very near. If Ratka was as young as she used to be, the elderly woman would be dancing for joy.

"What do you see?" Kali breathed out. Her eyes grew with curiosity. She reached her hand forward to touch the metal bowl also. Ratka smacked her hand away.

"Hush, child. It is not for you to know." Ratka patronized. She continued to dive further into the future until she saw everything she needed to know. Her time was almost up and another era is about to being. Ratka couldn't destroy everything by showing Kali the future too soon.

Kali sat down on the ground. She picked up a crystal that Ratka always kept by her bed. For years she had watched Ratka look into the crystal and see the future as clear as day. But when she looked into the crystal, all she saw was her own reflection.

Ratka groaned as she sank into the ground beside the young sorceress. She stared at Kali as she tried to force the crystal into showing her the future. The elderly woman covered Kali's hand with her own to help her see what she was always denied. "You force it. The future does not follow anyone's commands." Ratka said wisely.

Kali sucked a deep breath. She tried her best to not force the future to come to her right then, but she couldn't help it. The not knowing and waiting irritated her. Even with Ratka's help, Kali wasn't able to see a vision.

"See? The future hates me!" Kali whined.

Ratka laughed. She brushed back a stray brown strand that escaped the tight braid on Kali's head. The elderly woman placed a hand under her chin so that Kali has to look at her. "The future doesn't hate you, my child. In fact, you seem to have a very good one."

"I just wish that I could see it." She groaned.

Ratka laughed again. "In time you will. That I promise." She stood back up on her rickety legs. She held out her hand to Kali who willingly takes it. "Come. There is an announcement I must make."

As Ratka led Kali out of the tent, she took one last glance at the crystal. Kali could've sworn that she saw a flash of blonde hair and a red cloak.

Ratka gathered the entire Solargarde to the center of the camp. Everyone, including Madelena and Abram, were there. All of them were patiently to hear what Ratka wanted to say to them all. Kali took a seat next to Margie who was making butterflies made of light materialize out of mid-air to entertain the children, and it was working. Madelena and Abram were enchanted with the butterflies even though they could've easily created them themselves.

"We are running low on food." Ratka said solemnly. The children were getting too thin and Eva already had two fainting spells in the past week. "With the amount of money we were able to earn, three should go into town and buy food. Perhaps later in the week we will send several out for a hunt."

Oriold frowned. She wasn't sure if she heard Ratka right. "But the nearest city is Camelot, and half of us can't go there. We will be burned at the pyre if we return."

Ratka nodded understandably. "That is why I believe that it would be best for Nizana, Kali, and Sarah to go into Camelot. They have never been there nor accused of sorcery. I have seen the future. This winter will be one of the worst there has been. It would also be best for us to temporarily join forces with the Druids just until the spring."

Several groaned in disappointment. Both the Solargarde and Druids were groups of magic users, but there was a clear difference between the two. The Druids were a passive and peaceful group of people. The Solargarde, however, was always the most militant of the Five Sects. They were involved in many of the past wars, whether the two sides knew it or not. While the Druids would prefer to run from threats and make sure no lives were lost, the Solargarde would prefer to fight and defend their sisters to the end. The only similarities between the two was that they consist of magic users and they are the only two surviving sects of the once five. Many years ago, there were five powerful magical groups but since the Purge, three had fizzled out to nonexistence.

Ratka held up her hands for silence. "The Druids are our magical brothers and sisters. They will aid us with food and knowledge of the area while we will aid them with defense. Two people will leave and look for their camp. They never are too far from Camelot."

Livia and Brandi volunteered.

Sarah rushed to Ratka's tent to grab a pouch of coins that they have worked tirelessly to earn. They might have enough money to buy the children some chocolate or maybe some clothes for the upcoming winter, but that was just being optimistic. After months of saving up, they only had enough money for a couple loaves of bread at the best.

"What if we can't find the druids?" Jordyn asked. Chelsey grabbed her hand at the sound of worry in her voice.

Ratka folded her hands in front of her. "Then we move on until we find food. I will continue to scry for the guard activity in the area." She glanced down the line of women. Many years ago there were more than forty women in the Solargarde. Now there were only twelve women, if you count Eva who had just reached the age of initiation. All of these women were terrified for not only their own safety, but the safety of their fellow Solargarde sisters. "Do not worry. If it comes to it, we will leave to the Isle of the Blessed to seek out the help of the High Priestess."

Christiane's eyes grew wide. "But, there are no more High Priestess of the Old Religion, Ratka."

The elderly woman shook her head. Her eyes turned glassy with memories. "A new High Priestess has risen. I have seen it so. But I see no problems ahead of us at the moment. Sarah, Kali, Nizana, bring back foods that will be able to last. The goddesses surely know that we will need it."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Before they left, the trio were careful to hide the charms on their arms with layers of fabric. Then Nizana said goodbye to her children, Madelena and Abram, and the three left for the several mile walk to Camelot. They talked about meaningless things like a hold in their breaches that needs mending or the rain last night to hide how nervous they truly were. King Uther was known to show no mercy to any that have magical abilities. Any sign that a person was magical meant that they were executed as soon as possible. None of them wanted to be executed, so they made a silent pact to not use magic for anything within the borders of Camelot. No matter the reason.

The tall walls of Camelot came into their vision after what seemed like hours of walking. They strolled through a gate heavily guarded by men with sharp swords and full armor. Not soon after, they found themselves in the bustling market. Vendors lined the streets selling goods such as flowers and fresh bread. It was nothing like the three have ever seen. All three of them grew up in small villages where there weren't markets like the ones in Camelot. During their travels with the Solargarde, they were able to experience bigger cities than they could've ever imagined. But none of the cities compared to Camelot.

Nizana smiled at a vendor that was selling fresh bread. "We should get a couple of loaves of bread. Ratka and the others will be overjoyed to have non-stale bread for once."

Sarah walked over to the vendor and bought several loaves of bread. When she came back, they realized that they spent almost half of the money just on the two loaves.

"Maybe we can get some salted meats. That will definitely last us and it's relatively cheap." Kali suggested.

The three then began their quest to find a butcher to feed their family. It was a lot harder than they originally thought because of how crowded the streets were. There were close to none signs that told the people what was sold, so they had to walk to the front of the stand to see what exactly it was at the vendor. Finally they found a butcher and bought as much meat as they could with the money they had. The empty pouch felt too heavy. All their savings were spent in less than an hour.

Nizana pointed down a side-street. "There's a short-cut. It's be easier than trying to get through this crowd. Who knew that there were this many people in Camelot?"

Kali snorted. "I surely didn't. I didn't think that this many people could live in the same place without bursting."

Sarah led the way down the eerily empty street. She stopped suddenly. Her dark eyes scan the even darker shadows of the alley. Sarah could've sworn that she saw someone move and the glint of a knife.

Kali placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the young sorceress to jump. "What's wrong, Sarah?" She asked quietly.

Sarah didn't need to answer because right as the words left her mouth, a man popped out of the shadows like he was one with them. He twirled a sharp knife in his hand. He was missing several teeth and his clothes were torn. There were many cuts on his arms from the street fight that he got in just days ago over a couple of coins. This man was desperate for money. And if he had to cut a few women to eat, then he was willing to do it.

He gave them a toothy grin. "Hand me over all the money ya' got and there won't be any trouble."

Nizana straightened her back. "We'll scream if you try anything." Her eyes blazed with a maternal instinct to protect the two girls.

The man chuckled, but it sounded hoarse and cracky. "Won't matter. Nobody can hear ya'. Now just hand it over and I'll leave you alone." He held up the knife in his hand to show them his leverage over the unarmed women. Little did he know that they possessed a weapon much more powerful than a simple dagger.

"Get away from us." Kali threatened.

He frowned. With a swift movement, he brought his knife against Sarah's neck. "Maybe ya' just need an incentive." He mutters.

A deep instinct to protect her nonbiological family took over Kali. She didn't even get a chance to think about it. She just reacted. Her eyes flashed a bright gold and the man cried out in pain. His head felt like he was in the middle of a stampede. He grabbed at his skull to make the pounding stop. Nizana and Sarah broke Kali out of her trance by dragging her away from the man. The minute her concentration was dropped, they could hear the man shouting to the guards about magic.

The three ran down the streets as fast as they could, completely forgetting about the bread and meat that they dropped when they were attacked. They made sure to stay away from the streets where the guards were, but they were slowly being trapped. Camelot has had a lot of experience with finding sorcerers, whether they truly had magic or not. The guards and people worked like a well oiled machine. People would head to their homes and stay until the guards questioned them. The guards would patrol the streets and look for anyone suspicious until the sorcerer was found. It was only a matter of time before a guard noticed that they were out of place.

They lean against a wall to catch their breath, but they don't wait for too long. The footsteps of the guards were becoming louder and louder.

"Stop!" A man yelled. This only made the trio run faster, confirming the suspicions of the guards.

A group of guards appeared on the opposite end of the street, effectively trapping the three for their imminent arrest.

Kali grabbed the hands of the two women. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. Tears clog her vision. They will be executed because she couldn't think something through properly. She exposed their magic with condemned them all to a painful death.

Nizana and Sarah shook their heads. Sarah tried her best to give Kali a reassuring smile. "I would've done the same thing. I probably would've killed him if it meant protecting my Solargarde sisters."

They three hugged each other, knowing that each one of them would've killed that man without batting an eye. Their loyalty for the Solargarde was incredibly intense. Even as the guards dragged each of them towards the castle, they all knew that if they were to die, it would be as a loyal member of the Solargarde, and they don't regret that for a second.

They would happily burn on the pyre for their fellow Solargarde sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Don't forget to reviewfavorite/follow! I promise that this story will get very interesting very fast.**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>The king stared at them with such a cold expression that it chilled the three sorceresses down to the bone. He looked at them with such hatred that they could nearly feel it in the air. He had a smug aura around him. Uther was a powerful king, and he made sure that everyone in his presence knew that. Beside him sat the Lady Morgana, who had a much kinder expression on her face, though she was emotionless. Her back was straight and her chin was high with confidence. She was everything that Kali imagined a noblewoman to be. To the left of King Uther was his son, Arthur, and the next in line for the throne. He was standing straight and his face was just as emotionless as Morgana's.<p>

"Sorcery is something that I have worked hard to keep out of Camelot." Uther said. His voice boomed around the room, commanding everyone's attention. "To find three sorceresses so close to my castle is absolutely insulting. In the morning you shall be burned at the pyre." His lips curled in disgust. He planned to make a show of the executions so that if there were any sorcerers in Camelot, they would know that Uther is a force to be reckoned with.

Morgana leaned forward in her chair. "They haven't even had a fair trial. Uther, please. You didn't even ask them what happened. Perhaps there is a rational explanation."

Uther narrowed his eyes. "They're sorceresses. What more do I need? They attacked one of our loyal citizens. Surely they would've came after the throne of Camelot soon enough."

Kali bit her tongue to keep herself from blurting out that a man threatened their lives. They were defending themselves, but Uther would never see it as an act of defense. All he would see was magic, and all magic was evil, according to Uther. Even if it was used to save the ones that you love.

"I don't ask for much. Just listen to their stories." Morgana begged.

Uther scowled. "I will not be ordered around in my own court."

"I'm not ordering you." Morgana retorted. "I'm simply requesting that you listen to the full story."

Uther sighed. "Very well. What is your story, sorceresses."

Nizana took a step forward. The guards watched her ever movement carefully. The sorceress bowed down before the king. "Sire, there was a man with a knife. We were simply defending ourselves."

Uther flicked his wrist. "I have heard you and I have made my decision with no bias. They shall be punished for the crime of sorcery. The punishment for that crime is death."

Morgana pursed her lips in distaste but she dropped the subject. She desperately wanted to defend the women and say that they only used magic to stop a bad man, but she couldn't. Arguing with Uther would just make him angry. It would be easier for her to break the three sorceresses out after he had several goblets of wine, and he only drinks when he is in a good mood.

"You can't do this to us." Sarah said. She clenched her fists in irritation. "They won't allow it."

He raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst. "Who won't allow it?"

"The Solargarde." Kali answered. She saw the look of disbelief flash over the king's face. "If you do not believe us, then look at the charms on our arms. Our sisters will not let us burn. It would be better if you just let us free." Kali was confident that if anything happened to them, that the Solargarde wouldn't stop unless Uther was dead himself. And honestly, Kali was okay with that. She didn't care much for Uther or his kingdom.

Uther contemplated throwing the women in the cells without finding out for sure if they were in the Solargarde. But if they were... then their executed would no doubt lead the Solargarde to retaliate with brutal force like they did after the Purge. He knew of their history and their power. Uther did not take himself for a fool. He would make sure if these women were who they said they were.

"Gaius." He said. The court physician's back straightened. "Check for any marks on their arms."

Gaius nodded. He checked the women's arms. Some of the charms tattooed on to their arms, he hadn't seen before. They were definitely the marks of the women of the Solargarde.

"They have a variety of charms tattooed on their arms, sire." Gaius told the king. "I do believe that they are who they say they are."

Uther thought for several moments. There were a variety of choices that he could make, but he didn't make the right one. His paranoia and hatred of magic clouded his judgement, thus having him make a decision on impulse. "Their executions will happen tonight, then. Start working on a pyre immediately." Uther ordered.

The three and Gaius were all shocked at his words. They thought that the king would be wiser than this.

Gaius took a step forward. "But, sire. They are a part of-"

The king held up his hand. "All the more reason to execute these sorceresses. If we show the slightest amount of mercy to magic-users, all will expect the same treatment. The Solargarde is not as strong as it was before the Great Purge. Surely we will be able to hold off several sorceresses, like we have done many times. We have the best knights in all the five kingdoms, after all."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kali stared out of the small window in her cell. She could see workers building the pyres that they would burn on. Kali shuddered at the thought, but not at the fact that she will burn, but that her friends and sisters will burn. Nizana had two children that she needed to get back to. Sarah was only a couple of years younger than her, but she had experienced so much tragedy that Sarah didn't deserve to die in such a horrible way. If Kali could, she would go back in time and claim that the other two were innocent and that she was the sorceress Uther would execute.

To take her mind off of her horrible thoughts, she took note of all the movements of the guards. The guards came in to check on the prisoners every twenty minutes. They then sat at the exit of the jail until it was time to check on the prisoners again. It was clockwork. If they were to be executed in the morning, Kali would've made plans to escape that night when the guards were tired, but that was not the case. They only had a matter of hours before the king would burn them, so she had to at fast.

Morgana walked past the guards with a great feeling of satisfaction. In about an hour the guards would be sleeping from the drugged wine she gave them. She hoped that was enough so that the three sorceresses could make their escape. Ever since she found out about her own magic, Morgana had made an effort to help magic-users escape execution. Knowing that they were only defending themselves completely convinced Morgana that they need her help. But, being Uther's ward meant that she could only do so much without putting herself in danger.

Kali, Nizana, and Sarah were startled to see Lady Morgana walking towards their cell. Neither of them knew how they should address the noblewoman, or if they should at all.

"Lady Morgana? What..." Kali started.

Morgana waved her hand to silence her. She leaned forwards in case anyone was eavesdropping. "Uther was wrong to execute you. I've drugged the guards. In about an hour they will be unconscious and you can make your escape."

Their mouths fell in shock. Never would they have thought that any noble from Camelot would've helped them escape. Especially one so close to Uther. Kali's first thought that Morgana was purposefully tricking them into trusting her, but what would the noblewoman have to gain from that?

"My lady... why are you helping us?" Nizana asked. She wrapped her hands around the rusty, iron bars.

Morgana took Nizana's hands in her own. "Because I don't want to see my own suffer."

Kali took an instinctive step back. "You have magic?" Morgana nodded solemnly. Kali couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman who was so close to death herself. One wrong move and Uther would have her executed like many that have come before her.

Sarah smiled, despite the terrible circumstances. "Come with us, then. The Solargarde will take care of you. You will be free to use your magic whenever you want."

Morgana faltered but then shook her head. "When you escape, maybe Uther will let you leave peacefully. But if he thinks that you took me with you, then he would never stop hunting for you. It's too dangerous. I can't."

"Maybe one day you can." Sarah said. "The Solargarde is safe for you and we need more sorceresses." Nizana and Kali nodded in agreement. The Solargarde was their savior. Both would have been dead for years if it hadn't been for them.

Kali leaned against the bars. "You should leave. The guards might get suspicious if you stay too long."

The noblewoman nodded. "Perhaps one day I will see you all again." She turned to leave, but paused. "Good luck."

0o0o0o0o0o0

It seemed like forever since Morgana visited the women in the cell. Kali counted the minutes exactly. And when the guards didn't come to check on them, she knew that they were unconscious like Morgana said they would be. This situation reminded Kali of when she was locked in the cellar by her crazy aunt. Her aunt didn't seem to care that it was her niece that she was calling the guards on. Kali used her magic, which was very erratic and untrained back then, and escaped the dark cellar. But, once they got out of the cell, they wouldn't be home-free. They would only have more obstacles block their way until they were back at camp.

Kali traced her hand on the lock of the door. "_Oncluce þe_." Her eyes flashed a bright gold. The cell door clicked open.

The three carefully treaded out of the cell. They reached towards a charm on their arms that was one of the first charms that they received. It made them quieter and sneakier than average people when activated. "_Macion_." They said in unison. The charms on their arms began to glow a dull yellow, like their eyes. Their footsteps became quieter and they were one with their surroundings. The shadows seemed to bend around them like the cloaks they wore.

When they passed the guards, they saw that the men were definitely asleep. Morgana told the truth about drugging them. They hoped that the guards would stay unconscious for as long as it took for them to escape. None of them were familiar with Camelot, so this was a challenge for them. They couldn't stop one of the servants and ask. All they had to depend on was their intuition.

Occasionally they would pass by a large window that overlooked the forest. Kali wanted nothing more than to grow wings and fly towards the safe haven that were the woods. They were so close, yet so far.

They stopped suddenly when they heard muffled voices coming from an open door. Kali recognized one of the voices as the physician from earlier.

"Gaius, what do you know about the Solargarde?" An unfamiliar voice said.

Kali heard the old man sigh. "They are... or were a very powerful group. The Solargarde is one of the Five Sects which were essentially five, very influential magical groups. The Druids are one of the five sects, for instance."

"How come I never heard about them?"

"Before the Great Purge, the Solargarde was by far the most powerful of the Five Sects. Uther targeted them more than the other sects and they lost many members. Now there couldn't be more than a couple dozen, but nonetheless, I fear for Uther's life if he has angered them. We should all be on our guard if he goes through with the execution."

Kali knew that the longer they stood and eavesdropped on the two, the more chance there would be that someone found them, so they pressed on. They stayed away from corridors where they heard voices and kept to dimly lit ones. It seemed like they walked all across the castle twice when they finally found the exit to the courtyard.

Nizana smiled. She couldn't wait to see Madelena and Abram. "We're finally free."

Kali shook her head. "Not yet. You can say that when we get out of this city."

"Stop." The heard a strong voice say. Kali, Nizana, and Sarah stiffened noticeably. A spell sat at the tip of their tongues, ready to shout it out if this person meant harm. Arthur stepped into the light. He narrowed his eyes at the three women. "It's passed curfew."

Nizana bowed her head. "We're sorry, Prince Arthur. We didn't realize how late it has become." She lied through her teeth. "We were heading back home."

Arthur glanced behind him at the dim streets of Camelot. The dark shadows could hold all sorts of dangers like cutthroats or sorcerers. He couldn't possibly let these women walk through the streets alone at this time. As Prince of Camelot and heir to the throne, it was his duty to ensure the safety of his citizens, even if it was something as simple as walking people to their homes.

"I'll walk you. It will be safer that way." Arthur said.

Kali shook her head wildly. "That is not necessary, your highness. We can take care of ourselves, but thank you for offering."

"No, no. I insist. I was going to start my rounds anyways, so it's no trouble." Arthur said. The three women reluctantly followed the prince out of the courtyard. "Did you hear that three sorceresses were found today _inside _of Camelot walls?"

"That's just horrible." Sarah said, trying her best to hide her sarcasm.

Arthur nodded. "My father is doing his best to keep our streets as safe as possible, I can assure you that."

Kali raised an eyebrow. "If they're so safe, then why are you walking us home?"

The prince glanced at her. "You can never be too careful." He said slowly. "Where did you say that you lived again?"

Nizana pointed towards an unfamiliar street. "Oh, just down there a ways. We can walk ourselves the rest of the way. Again, thank you, Prince Arthur."

Arthur was reluctant to let the women out of his sight, for more reasons than one. The first one was obvious. He wanted to ensure the safety of all the citizens of Camelot. Especially after the magic incident from this afternoon. But the second one was that they seemed very familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Merlin always told Arthur how oblivious he was to what when on around him, but he never took it to heart. Merlin was not the brightest servant, after all, so why should a prince listen to him?

Suddenly the warnings bell went off, signaling that prisoners escaped from the cells. Then it clicked in the prince's mind. He remembered seeing these three women in the throne room being charged with sorcery. They escaped and they were standing only standing only several feet away from him.

Nizana, Sarah, and Kali sprinted away, but Kali wasn't as quick. Arthur grabbed her arm before she could get too far. Nizana and Sarah already turned the corner, otherwise they would've cursed Arthur with something so vile that people wouldn't be able to look at him every again. Just for so much as touching Kali.

Kali stared at the prince with wide, fearful eyes. She glanced at the sword still in his sheath then back at his face. He looked furious. "Please." She begged. "Please, just let me go."

Arthur stared at the sorceress with eyes as wide as hers. He felt a strange pang of guilt for even thinking about dragging her back to his father. Little did he know that Kali was using all her willpower to keep herself from flinging him back like a rag doll. She felt like Arthur deserved a chance to make a choice. And if he made the wrong choice, she wouldn't hesitate to unlease her fury.

The prince removed his hand from her arm. Kali didn't waste a second to rejoin her sisters, who were backtracking to find her. He watched her disappear behind the corner to join the other two sorceresses. Arthur didn't know why he let the sorceress go. It went against everything he and his father believed in. Maybe it was how she reminded him of a small, scared fawn with her big brown eyes. Or maybe because deep down, he knew that this woman would mean more to him than just another magic-user burned at the pyre. But the reason he gave himself was that she looked too innocent to be a magic-user. He told himself that perhaps his father made a mistake and was going to execute an innocent girl and he just saved her life by letting her go. Yes, that was the reason Arthur was going with. If anyone found out and asked him about it, he would tell them that she was innocent all along. His only regret was not finding out her name.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Their sides ached and their lungs felt like they were going to burst. For what seemed like hours, the three had put as much distance between Camelot and themselves. They wished that they could simply run back to camp, but that would lead a trail back to the others and put them in danger. In a couple of days time, when things died down, they would be able to return. Perhaps tonight they would be able to send a message, but for now all they could do was run.

"We... should... stop... please..." Sarah gasped. The other two women happily complied.

Kali frowned at the obvious trail they left. A child could find them easily. She didn't want to think how easily trained men with sharp swords would be able to find them. With these thoughts in her mind, she tried to make their path disappear with her magic. Their footsteps dissolved into the dirt and broken sticks mended themselves. It was tiring work, and Kali knew that they wouldn't be able to continue like this.

Nizana leaned against a fallen tree. Kali sat next to her. Sarah was doing her best to catch her breath, but she never could run very far or fast. Her lungs always gave out.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" Nizana asked. The middle-aged woman was struggling to catch her breath as well.

Sarah nodded. "I'll... be fine... Just want to rest... for a couple... of minutes."

Kali looked at Sarah with weary eyes. "We should slow down."

"No!" Sarah exclaimed. "Do not slow down for me. I will be fine.

"Please, Sarah. You look like Eva before one of her fainting spells." Nizana said.

The young sorceress sat down next to Kali. Kali wrapped the girl in a comforting hug. "I'm fine." Sarah said. "I can handle it, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to slow down a little."

Nizana looked at in the distance, searching for any signs of movement. They have a large head-start against the guards, but they still weren't far enough to be comfortable. "We should begin again. In the morning we can contact Ratka if she hasn't already seen what happened to us in her crystal."

The two other women nodded. As much as they hate to run through the woods again, they knew it was necessary. If Uther caught them again, he would never let them get away so easily another time. They doubted that they would be able to escape a second time. Even sorceresses have their limits.


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge

That night Kali didn't get any sleep. Instead she watched over the three as sleep overcame them. They were all tired from their run and were finally far enough from Camelot to rest peacefully. Kali couldn't sleep because she was too worried about how everyone else at camp were reacting when they didn't come back. She imagined Abram and Madelena crying for their mother and Ratka scrying desperately for any sign of them. She also imagined Livia demanding that they storm Camelot until they find them and Eva choking back tears. It pained her to think that any one of her Solargarde sisters were worried for them.

She was so worried that it made her sick to her stomach. Kali wished there was a spell that she could say that could calm down disgusting feeling in the pit of her belly. Unfortunately, there wasn't one.

Sarah was the first to wake up. She rubbed her eyes. Her black, frizzy hair was crazier than usual. Small twigs and leaves embedded themselves between the strands. "Kali, did you get any sleep? You look exhausted." She said with a groggy voice.

Kali shook her head. "I was keeping watch."

Sarah frowned. Her dark brown eyes were tainted with worry. "You could've woken one of us up. I wouldn't have minded keeping watch for a while."

Kali sighed. "Even if I did, I don't think I could have fallen asleep."

"Worried about the others?" Sarah guessed. Kali nodded.

Sarah stood up. She stretched her hand out to Kali who took it. "Let's get some firewood so that we can contact Ratka. Since neither of us will be sleeping, we might as well make ourselves useful."

0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Forbearnan firgenholt." _The pile of wood burst into warm flames. Nizana woke up a half hour ago and joined them in their search for fire wood. Together they managed to gather a large pile of sticks that could last someone a night, but they only needed a few minutes.

The three sat side by side in front of the fire. They tightly grabbed each other hands, connecting their magic together. The power that flowed between the three amplified. The air hummed from energy. Birds stopped chirping and the bugs stopped making noises. It was as if they could sense that there was something powerful here and that they should stay away.

"_Ic eowan se wif._" They said together. Flames danced in the fire to show an unclear scene. "_Ic eowan se wif._" The repeat. The image in the flames became clear enough to see the outline of Ratka's face.

The woman in the flames smiled. "_Andswarian ic." _Ratka said. A gust of wind burst by, blowing back Nizana, Kali, and Sarah's hair. The fire died except for an outline of Ratka's face. The soft embers gave the old woman a maternal glow. "You're safe." She said rather than asked._  
><em>

Nizana nodded. "How are the others?"

"They are worried but fine. Madelena and Abram are anxious for you to return."

Nizana sighed in relief that her children were safe. The worry lines on her face seemed to wash away.

"Do you know what happened?" Kali asked. Ratka nodded. The three women were not surprised. But somewhere in the back of her mind, Kali had a feeling that Ratka knew this would happen when she sent them to Camelot. Ratka was a secretive woman but always had good intentions, so if that was the case, Kali knew that Ratka must have had a good reason behind it. "Did you tell the others?"

Ratka paused. "I could not keep this from them. They would have stormed into Camelot to get you back if I hadn't seen a vision of you three escaping."

Sarah placed a hand over her heart. "Thank goodness. Who knows what they would've done if that happened?"

Ratka chuckled. "Oh, I know. It would've been terribly disastrous for Uther." The old woman smiled at the three through the flames. "Everyone is eager for your return. You should return before sunset, otherwise they will riot."

Kali's eyebrows came together in confusion. "But then we might make a trail and lead the guards to you. We can't risk that. You all matter so much to us."

Ratka chuckled again with humor in her eyes. "Oh, don't worry. Your sisters have something planned so that you may return safely and so that Uther will never think to mess with the Solargarde again."

Kali, Sarah, and Nizana shared a concerned look. Whatever the Solargarde has planned, they know that Uther will not be very happy.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Eva gripped Oriold's hand tightly as they passed by the two guards. She was terrified that they knew that the two were sorceresses and that they would arrest them as they did with Kali, Sarah, and Nizana.

Oriold smiled at Eva. Her eyes crinkled and her wrinkled face seemed to fold on itself. But despite that, it was a nice, reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Eva. You are brave. It's these guards who should be afraid of you." She mused.

Eva managed a small smile. The words helped calm her down. "Do you miss Camelot?" She asked in an effort to keep her mind off of the guards.

The woman thought for several moments. "Yes and no. I missed the balls and parties. I even miss those boring diplomatic meetings that I had to attend with my husband. He was the Duke after all. I miss what Camelot was before the Purge. But I most certainly do not miss what Camelot is now."

The girl looked around her in wonder. The streets breathed with energy while the castle stood above it like a silent guard. It was nice, and if she could, Eva would move here. She knew that her parents would've loved to see Camelot. They never left their small village until the day they died. Her mother always spoke of leaving their small village and doing something with their lives other than plant food, but they never had enough money to buy a couple of horses and just ride away.

"I wish I could've seen it back then." Eva said.

The smile on Oriold's face dropped slightly. "I wish you could've too, Eva." She pulled the girl into an alley by the entrance of the castle. "Now, are you ready?"

Eva shook her head. Her heart was going to jump out of her chest because of how fast it was beating. "No. I'm afraid." She confessed.

An idea popped into Oriold's mind. She rolled up the sleeve to her dress and touched a small charm. "_Macion._" The woman's eyes sparked a deep yellow, and the charm glowed the same color. Oriold rolled up the sleeve on Eva's dress and touched the same spot where Oriold' charm was on her arm. "_Gedælan hwætscipe æt se mægden._" The charm disappeared on Oriold's arm and reappeared on Eva's. Eva was so entranced with the magic that she forgot all about her fear. Oriold smiled. "There. Now you have my bravery."

Eva's grey eyes grew enormous. "Thank you, Oriold!" She pounced on the woman to give her a huge hug. "I promise that I'll give it back."

Oriold laughed. "No, you can keep it until it fades."

"But that could be days! What if you need it?"

Oriold pulled away from Eva. "You need it more. Now, go and reclaim the Solargarde's honor."

Eva hugged Oriold one more time then skipped towards the castle to start the first part of the plan. The castle seemed even more daunting up close, but she felt brave. Nothing could stop her now. Not even the guards that she was scared of only moments ago.

A guard stepped in front of her before she could go into the gates. He leaned down so that the two were face to face. "Where are your parents? Are lost?" He looked at her clothes. "You don't look like you're from Camelot."

Eva twirled her blonde hair around her fingers. "I need to talk to the king." She said firmly.

The guard laughed. "You do? Not anyone can just speak with the king when they want. Perhaps if your family were noble..."

She placed her hands on her hips. "I want to speak to the king. Now." She pursed her lips. "I've seen sorcery."

The guard stopped mocking her and became quickly serious at the 's' word. If the young girl truly saw sorcery, then the king will want to talk to her. He wouldn't care if she doesn't look to be a day over thirteen or that she didn't have a drop of noble blood in her. He nodded and guided Eva towards the castle. He led her through many corridors until they reached the throne room. Uther seemed eager to hear what she had to say because he was already seated with his son and Morgana by his side.

The guard left Eva in the room so that he could guard the door. For a second Eva felt afraid to be in the room with the man who executed so many people like her, but then she remembered the bravery that Oriold gave her.

Uther ushered her forward. "You may approach."

Eva nearly tripped on her dress as she rushed forward. She was about to speak when she realized that she hadn't bowed yet. She curtsied so awkwardly that Morgana and Arthur did they best to hide their laughs. They thought that she was adorable. Uther, however, was not amused but he also wasn't angry with her clumsiness. He was more concerned about what she saw than how she fumbled about his throne room.

"Tell me what you saw, child." Uther commanded, growing more impatient by the second.

"I saw three women in the woods, your majesty." Eva told him like she rehearsed with Christiane. "I was gathering herbs for my sister who is sick."

Uther nodded. "Go on."

Eva almost smiled at how the king was hanging to every word she said. "They just rose out of the mist. I was so terrified! I thought they were going to kill me! Thank goodness they didn't. They said something that sounded like a spell and my shoes turned to dust!" She made a point to look down at her dirty bare feet. "They were saying some very mean stuff about you, your highness."

The king narrowed his eyes. "What sort of things?"

Eva hesitated. "It wouldn't be right to repeat them."

He leaned back in his throne. "And where did you see these three sorceresses."

"In the East Woods." Eva said. "Near Sapphire Falls."

Arthur frowned. "But that's not even near where our scouts found their tracks. Their footprints were spotted going towards the West Woods. This doesn't make any sense."

Eva pointed a finger towards the prince. "Are you calling me a liar, Prince Arthur?"

Arthur quickly backtracked. "No! No, of course not. I believe that as a loyal citizen of Camelot, you are telling the truth. Maybe you were misled, though."

She tilted her head. "Maybe you were misled."

Uther nodded, ignoring her disrespect towards his son. Sorcery was more important than a rude peasant. "That is true. It isn't beneath sorceresses to use magic to throw us off their track. It would be genius, actually, to have us look in a completely different area than they actually are." He pounded his fist against his palm. "We cannot let them escape. Arthur, prepare your men."

Arthur nodded and walked out of the throne room to get ready for a scouting trip. He knew that something was off about the girl's story, but he had no proof so his father wouldn't believe him. He just had to follow his orders and search for the three sorceresses in the East Woods.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Solargarde stood around Sapphire Falls like statues. They stared at the ridge, waiting for Prince Arthur and his knights to appear. If everything goes to plan, then the Solargarde will be leaving for Cedrid's kingdom within the hour. Ratka stood on the highest part of the ridge, next to a cart that was crucial in their plan. Without it, they weren't going to go anywhere.

Christiane walked up to Ratka with her bow in her hand. "When will they be here?" She asked.

The elderly woman peered into the crystal that she always kept with her. Figures of soldiers and horses danced in front of her eyes. Ratka squeezed her eyes shut. "Only a couple of minutes. You should lay out the rules for the women, otherwise it will be a bloodbath." Christiane nodded.

The middle-aged woman was surprisingly athletic for her age. She gracefully jumped on a rock so that the Solargarde had a full view of her. Christiane pushed away a strand of greying hair from her face. "There will be no killing. I repeat, _no one_ will kill anyone." She told them.

Chelsey groaned. "But Camelot tried to execute over half of us! Can't we just kill one? One won't be a huge deal"

Christiane shook her head. "No killing, Chelsey. And I _will_ know if it was on 'accident'. You are skilled with either throwing knives or a bow. Use your magic to divert your weapon to their shoulders or hands. Someplace that isn't fatal."

Chelsey pouted. "I really want to kill one of them."

Jordyn hid an amused smile. "Will it make you feel better to think of Uther's face when he finds out?"

Chelsey was about to shake her head, but then she thought about it. A large smile fell across her face and the thought of Uther sitting on his throne with a red face. "Actually, it does." She kissed Jordyn on the cheek. "I want to be the one who knocks him out." Chelsey smirked.

Brandi scoffed at her. "You wish. It will be me who knocks him out."

Margie shook her head. "You both can stop dreaming now, I will be the one to knock him out."

Madelena held up a rock. "I want to knock him out!"

Chelsey ruffled Madelena's hair with her hand. "If anyone other than me knocks him out, I want it to be Madelena." The rest of the women nodded in agreement. The little girl, who was trying to look threatening with her rock, was just so cute that they couldn't say no to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"How much longer until we are at Sapphire Falls?" Arthur asked one of his knights.

"It's right over this hill, sire." He answered.

Arthur tensed when the ridge approached. His instincts were shrieking at him to return to Camelot, but he had a duty to do. Every lead had to be checked to find the sorceresses. But honestly, he didn't want to find them. He let them escaped and he didn't want to go through all that trouble for them to be arrested again.

The woods turned eerily quiet. Arthur could feel the wind but the trees didn't move with the breeze. The birds seemed to have fled and the bugs suddenly disappeared. Worst yet, the air was full of static electricity. He felt like he was being shocked by the air itself. Each gust of wind sent sparks dancing down his armor.

He raised his hand to stop the rest of them men behind him. They stood still and listen. Suddenly, an arrow flew into the ground in front of his horse and burst into sparks. His horse reared and flung Arthur off its back. The white stallion then dashed through the woods at top speeds, leaving Arthur horseless.

Arthur took out his sword, only to drop it when an arrow clips his fingers. His knights got off their horses and tried to find the archer, but it was difficult in the dense woods. They couldn't see a thing.

"Fight for the Solargarde! Kill for the Solargarde!" A chorus of women cried. Their voices completely surrounded them, and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't a tiny bit scared when he heard the chant. Arthur whirled around to get a glimpse of one of them, but all he could see were leaves and trees.

Arrows flew from the trees and imbedded themselves in his knight's hands, feet, and shoulders. The arrows were covered with a strange substance that drugged the knights so that at first Arthur thought that they were dead. It wasn't until he saw their shallow breaths that he knew that they were still alive.

Arthur picked up his sword again. "Stop hiding in the trees! You attack my men but you're too scared to show your faces?" He shouted to the trees.

Ratka was the first to appear out of the woods, the rest followed. She limped closer to the prince. He raised his sword wearily.

She held out her hands in peace. "You do not need to be afraid of us, Prince Arthur."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

Before the old woman could answer, Arthur felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, then his vision went blank. Madelena stood behind him with a bewildered expression and a rock in her hand. She turned to Ratka. "Did I kill him?" Tears filled her eyes.

The old woman smiled. "No, you did not."

The young girl wiped away any stray tears. A mischievous smile climbed onto her face. If Arthur wasn't dead, then she knocked him out like she was supposed to. She did her job correctly. She helped the Solargarde.

Abram bounced to his sister's side. "Can we see mom now?"

Christiane nodded. "Yes. And Sarah and Kali. We will be together again."

He smiled with joy. "Good. I don't want to get separated ever again."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Nizana, Kali, and Sarah returned to a deserted campsite. Everything was gone, including their tents and clothes. There was no sign of a struggle or that there were even people here in the first place. A thought flashed through Kali's mind that they left without them, but she quickly discarded it. Ratka and the others would never leave without them like she would never leave without them.

Kali bent down to look at a broken stick. _That_ was the only sign that something living was here. They covered the rest of their tracks well. Kali had no idea where they went or where they were. "Where are they?" Kali murmured.

Nizana shrugged. She sat down in the grass with her legs crossed, which is quite difficult to do since she was wearing a dress. "I have no idea. Hopefully not far."

Sarah looked at the spot that her tent used to be. "What are we going to do?"

"Wait." Nizana said.

Kali and Sarah frowned. "Wait?" Kali repeated. "How can we just sit here and wait for them?"

Nizana stared at the woman. "We have no other choice. We wait until they come back, and they _will_ come back. I have faith in them."

"What if they're running from someone and couldn't wait for us?" Kali asked. She clenched her fists to keep herself from thinking of all the horrible things that could've happened to the members of the Solargarde.

Sarah sat next to Nizana in a similar fashion. "The Solargarde would never run." She whispered. The three nodded in agreement. The Solargarde would rather die in battle than run from an enemy.

They waited for several hours. Sarah and Kali wondered whether they should look for the others, but Nizana kept telling them that the rest are fine. Kali wanted to believe her, but she was like a nervous mother. The only thing that would calm her down in a moment like this was to see her lost family.

There was a rustle of leaves. Kali jumped with her hands out in a defensive stance. Their knives were taken when they were arrested, so they could only defend themselves with magic, which was enough. She was about to say a spell to stun the person behind the plants, but stopped when Abram and Madelena burst through the bushes. The two children catapulted themselves on their mother, who was ecstatic to see her children again.

"Where were you? We were getting worried." Kali said to Livia who just came through the bushes that the two children came through. The rest of the Solargarde followed her.

Livia's bright blue eyes shone with fresh excitement from a battle. "We got some revenge for you three being arrested and almost executed."

Kali wasn't surprised that the Solargarde would go for revenge. She just hoped that the revenge wasn't terrible. "What did you do?"

Livia pointed towards the others. Margie led a horse with a cart in the back. There was a person, but Kali couldn't see who it was.

"You kidnapped someone?" Kali gasped out.

Chelsey smirked. "Not just anyone." She sang. "The royal prat himself. Prince Arthur!" She used all her strength to lift the torso of the man up so that Kali, Nizana, and Sarah could see him.

They kidnapped Prince Arthur.

They kidnapped the Prince of Camelot.

Kali didn't even want to image what Uther would do when he found out. But based on the king's past actions, he will not react well.


	4. Chapter 4: Captive

To say that Uther was furious was an understatement. When he saw that the knights returned covered in arrows and without his son, he considered executing them for the inability to protect the sole heir to the Camelot throne. If it hadn't been for Gaius's calming advice, he might have done just that. His knights gave him varying descriptions of what happened. Several say that there wasn't more than five, others say that there were up to twenty sorceresses, so Uther had no idea what to expect. For all he knows, there could be a whole army of magic-users that he failed to take care of, and this made his already paranoid mind fall deeper and deeper into paranoia.

He drummed his fingers on the table. Uther could barely eat or drink. His mind was racing with the many execution techniques that he will use when he gets his hands on the Solargarde. They _will _pay for their actions, that he would make sure of. And if they did anything to harm Arthur, he would be sure to save the worse punishment Camelot had to offer for them.

"Worrying will do Arthur no good." Morgana said quietly. She paused. "Plotting revenge won't do any good either. We should just focus on getting him back alive, then going from there."

Uther took a sip from his cup. His mouth formed a shrewd frown. "Are you familiar with the leader of the Solargarde, Morgana?"

The noblewoman was surprised by his question. "No, I'm not."

"Some say that she has lived for hundreds of years, taken many forms, and gone by many names. I know her as Brielle but I _know_ that others call her something else." He spat. He turned towards Morgana. "She is a cruel, heartless woman who only cares for herself. Despite her horridness, she is an intelligent sorceress. Brielle won't kill Arthur. She wants to make him suffer, like I had her."

"What are you saying?" Morgana asked.

The king sighed. "I'm saying that when Arthur is found, he will not be the same. _She_ will have changed him. Brielle will work her way into his mind whether through her words or magic. It will be our job to undo the damage that she will cause him."

Morgana stayed silent. She wasn't sure what to say.

Uther stood up. Before he left, he turned to Morgana. "Be careful. I fear that she will plan to go after you as well. You must be on your guard for any sign of magic."

She bowed her head in silent agreement. Uther seemed satisfied with her answer and left her to eat the rest of her dinner alone, like he had done so many times before.

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up with a cold wet rag on his forehead. He jerked awake only to find a pair of large brown eyes staring back at him. The prince tried to back away but found that he was tied up in the back of a wagon being pulled by a smelly horse with an elderly woman on its back. Sitting next to him were two children and the girl who escaped from Camelot. About a dozen other women walked along side the wagon with hopeful conversations of warm weather and magic. When they saw that he was awake, they looked at him sharply before returning to their converstaions.<p>

"Lay still." Kali commanded. "The back of your head is still wounded and Christiane refused to do any healing magic on you without your permission."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're a sorceress."

Chelsey scowled at him, who was listening in to every word. "We're all sorceresses." She snapped. Jordyn ushered her away before the once noblewoman could spit any insults at the prince. Chelsey was still horribly bitter after Uther almost had her and Jordyn executed for sorcery. Since Uther wasn't here, she could easily shift the blame on his son Arthur.

Kali's brown eyes shone a bright yellow. Arthur stifled a gasp. He had never seen magic this close before. "Would you like me to heal your head?" She asked. Kali was tempted to say the spell without his permission, but she held because because healing spells rarely worked on an unwilling patient.

Now that she mentioned it, the back of his head throbbed terribly. He winced at the pain, and tried to hide it behind a scowl. "I don't want any magic used on me." He said. "Why have you kidnapped me?"

"Revenge for Uther arresting us." Kali mused quietly. She leaned forward so that the other members of the Solargarde couldn't hear her. "Thank you for letting me go."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "And you kidnap me as repayment?"

Kali shook her head. "I didn't know that they were going to kidnap you, but what done is done. I don't approve of what they have done, but there is no stopping it now."

"You can let me go. I let you go, now it's your turn." Arthur said, praying that he somehow convinced her. Kali shook her head again, knowing that letting Arthur go wasn't an option anymore.

"Madelena, can you pass me the bandages?" She asked, ignoring what Arthur said completely.

The young girl's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Can you not heal him?"

"I can," she gave Arthur a pointed look, "but he thinks that he's too good for a little healing magic, so he will have to heal the normal way."

Madelena rummaged through a worn-out bag until she found the familiar cloth soaked in a special remedy made using magic, but what Arthur didn't know wouldn't hurt him. She handed the bandages to Kali who awkwardly covered the back of his head with the cloth. The remedy on the cloth quickly eased his pain to a small throb.

"We'll have to change the bandages every hour or so, so it doesn't become infected." She said to no one in particular. "If you want, Ratka makes a very good tea that helps with pain." She frowned when she saw the grimace on his face. "It's herbal tea. Nothing magical. It's something that you could get from a physician."

Arthur wanted to say no, but his head hurt badly. He has dealt with worse injuries, but somehow the rocking of the wagon made the throbbing in his head worse. He said yes, despite the urge to not accept anything from her. Kali nodded and mentally made note to have Eva gather the herbs later on. She got off the wagon and walked by Margie's side, making sure to keep a sharp eye on Arthur when he was around the children, who were much too fascinated with the prince than was healthy.

Madelena and Abram sat in front of Arthur where Kali was seated moments. Their blue eyes shone with curiosity. Arthur was more than confused to see the two children stare at him like he was solid gold. He wasn't sure whether he was amused or absolutely terrified, since he assumed that both children most likely had magic.

"My name's Madelena and this is my brother Abram." She said.

Abram poked Arthur's cheek. "Are you _really _a prince?"

"Yes I am." Arthur answered slowly, not sure where the conversation was going.

"Do you live in a castle?" The small boy asked.

A smile crept on the prince's face without him knowing. Within a matter of ten seconds, the twins won over the prince. "Of course."

Madelena giggled. "Do you have a princess?"

He shook his head, only slightly grimacing at the pain. "No, I do not."

"Will you have a princess?" She pressed. Her eyes shone with anticipation while Abram was bored with the conversation.

Arthur was about to answer when Abram interrupted him. "Lena! Who cares whether or not he has a princess?" He turned towards Arthur. "Are you good with a sword?"

Madelena pouted, interrupting Arthur from answering Abram's question. "I want to know, Abram!"

"Well, no one else does!" Abram counters.

She turned around in the cart to face her mom. "Mom! Abram's not letting Prince Arthur answer my question of whether or not he has a princess!"

Nizana narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the prince. She hadn't noticed that they were talking to him, and she felt at unease that they were. "Madelena, Abram, sit back down. Remember what we talked about? Neither of you are allowed to talk to Prince Arthur." She scolded.

The two children groaned. "But mom!"

She pointed a finger towards them. "No 'but mom's'. You will sit back down and stay quiet until we reach the river. Am I clear?"

Abram and Madelena grumbled under their breath but listened to their mother. They moved to the other end of the wagon and took to blowing leaves up magically. It freaked Arthur out and each time the leaf flew in the air, he would wince like there was a knife held to his throat. Though he would never admit it to anyone, being so close to people who have magic made him very much terrified. He felt on edge. One wrong combination of words, and he could be dead. He would never become king of Camelot or have children or get married, all because of some silly words.

Little did he know that the women of the Solargarde were just as afraid of Arthur as he was of them. They knew everything Uther did to people who had magic, and were scared that he would turn into the same man. Several of them couldn't help wondering that them kidnapping Arthur was going to push the prince to hate magic more than he already did. But none of them told their thoughts to each other, concerned that they would worry the rest. So instead of talking about their feelings, they stuck to safe topics like hunting and Ratka's visions in her crystal.

They reached the river several hours later. Small fish swam in the creek and there was a small waterfall that added a peaceful tune to the woods. The prince recognized it as Silent Brook, which was several hours away from Camelot on horseback. He was amazed with what great time the large group of sorceresses made, but it quickly disappeared when one of them jabbed a knife in his face. One flinch and the knife would be in his eye.

"You try anything, and I'll cut you wide open." Chelsey threatens. She turned stiff when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Chelsey pulled the knife away from Arthur's face, but still held it in his direction.

Ratka chuckled. "My dear, holding grudges won't do any good. Cut him free."

Her mouth fell open. "But-"

"He won't go anywhere, Kali will make sure of that." Ratka said.

Kali's mouth also fell open in shock at the elderly woman volunteering her for this. She walked up to the elderly woman. "What do you mean by that?" She asked nervously.

Ratka had a sly smile on her face. "I trust you, Kali. You are perfectly capable of making sure he doesn't escape. Plus, you're one of the few that I'm sure isn't tempted to thrust a blade at him." She gave Chelsey a pointed look. Chelsey looked down sheepishly.

As much as Kali wanted to argue, she knew that Ratka would get her way, one way or another. She decided to save the hassle and go along with what she said. Kali took the knife from Chelsey and cut the rope from Arthur's wrists and ankles. Almost immediately he tried to escape.

Kali's eyes flashed gold. "_Asælan se beorn_."

Arthur felt his body stiffen into what felt like ice. He could no longer feel his fingers or his toes. Worst of all, he fell flat on his face and couldn't move his arms to get up. All the women laughed at the prince then returned to setting up camp.

Ratka seemed proud and Chelsey was amused that the prince got hurt.

"See, Kali, you are perfectly capable of making sure he stays." The elderly woman mused.

Christiane handed Kali an extra tent that they kept for emergencies. "This one is larger that your last tent."

Her eyebrows came together. "Why would I need a bigger tent?" Suddenly it connected in Kali's mind. Her eyes grew wide with shock. "He's not sleeping in my tent with me!" She exclaimed. Arthur let out a series of incoherent noises, since he couldn't move his tongue, that sounded like he agreed with Kali.

"Where else is he going to sleep? It's too cold for him to sleep outside and he can't have his own tent." Christiane said. "It will only be for several weeks."

Kali groaned in irritation. Sure, her first impression of Arthur was that he was a kind person, but that didn't mean she wanted to sleep in the same tent as him! Especially when he would most likely use any means necessary to escape. His attempt several minutes ago is proof that he would at least try to get away from the Solargarde.

* * *

><p>Kali had taken the necessary precautions. She placed several charms on the flap of the tent so that she was the only one who could open it. She also split the tent in half with an invisible barrier so that she wouldn't have to worry about him smothering her in her sleep. All in all, she felt fairly secure and content about that night. She had long released Arthur from the binding spell, and instead placed a spell that tethered a magical leash to him. He couldn't go more than ten feet away from her. And if he did, he would be shocked with intense amounts of pain. After several attempts to run, Arthur got the idea that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.<p>

"Do you have enough blankets?" Kali asked as she shivered from the autumn air.

Arthur looked at her oddly. "You're keeping me prisoner, and you're worried if I'm warm enough?" He asked doubtfully.

She shrugged. "You're not our prisoner, you're our special guest that can't leave." She answered. Kali placed her hands on her hips. "Now, are you warm enough, because if you aren't, I can ask around for extra blankets."

"I'm fine." He quipped. Arthur had slept in colder conditions with less than what she had given him. He would be fine for the night. "This is the oddest abduction that has ever happened." He muttered to himself. Despite experiencing immense pain from several spells, the Solargarde had treated him fairly well. If he didn't know better, he would say that he was visiting a foreign ally on a diplomacy mission. Sure, several of the women gave him nasty looks from time to time, but overall he was treated more like a friend than a captive.

Kali laid down in the tent. She turned her back on the prince. "Well, if you don't need anything, goodnight."

He didn't respond. She fell asleep and Arthur found himself lying awake to the sound of her breathing. When her breathes were longer and deeper, Arthur decided that now was his chance when she was asleep. He reached for the flap in the tent but his hand went against it like it was a wall. Arthur tried to push the flap but there was an invisible barrier that kept him from exiting the tent. He tried to go over on Kali's side, hoping that maybe it would work on her side, but found that there was another barrier stopping him from crossing the middle of the tent.

He was trapped. The only thing he could do now would be to sleep and hope for a chance to escape in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5: Bathing

Merlin rubbed his hands through his hair. His eyes were sunken in from a night of peering over books upon books, trying to get an idea of what the Solargarde was like. What its weaknesses and strengths were, and if there was a way that he could bring Arthur back to Camelot without dying. After a long night of reading, the only things he learned were the past leaders and all the wars that they participated in. Not very helpful when it came to returning the prince.

If he wasn't terribly tired or if the prince's life wasn't on the line, Merlin would've found it very interesting. From what he gathered, kingdoms hired the Solargarde to shift the war in their favor. And every time a king did, they won. It was an undeniable fact that the Solargarde was even more powerful than the local kingdoms before the Great Purge. They didn't have power like a monarch did, but they had power nonetheless. But when Uther started the Great Purge, the magical sect seemed to just disappear. It was odd, but Merlin could guess that they were killed off.

He was frustrated that he couldn't find any useful information. Merlin could tell you who the leaders and all the members were one hundred years ago. He could tell you their past battle techniques and positions. But he wouldn't be able to tell you anything of what the group is like now. There was a huge gap of missing information from a century ago to now.

Merlin scanned the list of past leaders that he made, starting from its existence. "Jeanna, Dianna, Margarida, Luciana, Addison, Brielle..." He groaned in annoyance. "I just need to know who the leader is _now_." He considered going to the dragon, but his skin crawled at the idea. He didn't trust him and the dragon certainly didn't trust Merlin. There waas a huge chance that the dragon would prefer to protect the Solargarde than tell him anything. Plus, Merlin didn't feel like trying to figure out one of its riddles today.

Gaius looked at the boy in shock when he walked in. "Merlin, have you been up all night?"

He nods slowly, his eyes not leaving the old book.

The old man looked over Merlin's shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw what Merlin was looking at. "Why are you reading about the Solargarde?"

Merlin tore his eyes from the sentences. "I'm trying to figure out what I'm up against."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "What _you're_ up against?"

"Someone has to get the prince." Merlin muttered, quite sure that it would be his job to make sure that Arthur was returned safely. Gaius stayed silent. Merlin looked at him curiously. "What?"

Gaius sat next to Merlin. He ran a hand over his wrinkled face.

Merlin face fell slack with disbelief. "You don't think that I would be able to do it? Do you?"

He sighed. "You have to understand, the Solargarde is incredibly powerful. You wouldn't come within a mile of them without them knowing."

The young man pointed towards the papers in front of him. "That's why I'm researching! They lost all the power they had after the Great Purge. They aren't as powerful as they once were."

Gaius shook his head. "No, they didn't. Their power never came from the kings that were in debt to them for their actions in their battles. It never came from their reputation of being one of the most powerful sorceresses." He paused, trying to find the right words to describe it. "Before and after the purge, their power and control over the people stayed the same. It was fear. If you walked out in the streets of Camelot and shouted that you were a member of the Solargarde, you would find people moving out of the city before sundown. Even now people still fear their name."

Merlin's eyebrows came together. "But if it's only the name that they fear, then I should be able to handle them. I have been practicing..."

The old man placed a hand on Merlin's arm to silence him. "No, you don't understand. People have a reason to fear them. Then and now. Have you heard of the Bloody Conquering?"

Merlin shuffled through the many papers the laid on the table. "I found something about it... it wasn't much though."

Gaius nodded. "That's because it's an old tale. They said that many centuries ago, before there were even kingdoms, there was a woman. She singlehandedly slaughtered village after village with magic. It is told that she was the first magic user, but I believe that she was just the first person to realize the magic inside of them then she spread the idea of using magic from there. This woman brought the entire area under her command in what was known as the Bloody Conquering. The tale... says that all members of the Solargarde are her descendents, that they all have the ability to unleash raw power on their enemies that cannot be matched."

"But, that's just a story. Right?" Merlin asked carefully.

The physician frowned. "I wish I could tell you that. Someone, a long time ago, told me this, and I believe her. She's been dead for decades now, but she knew the truth. The point is, that the Solargarde is particularly talented in learning magic. Alone, nobody stands a chance."

Merlin soaked it in. His mind whirled at a million miles per hour. "What if I convince them to let Arthur go?"

Gaius thought about it. "That could work. A much better plan than fighting them for him. But how will you do that?"

Merlin groaned. He covered his face with his hands in frustration. "No idea."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kali felt like she slept for years. Being back with her chosen family gave her a sense of security and happiness, even though she wasn't away from them for more than a day. She was just so happy to be back, and when she dreamed, she dreamt that she was with them. Knowing that the people she loved most in the world were only a stone's throw away lulled her into a deep, unbreakable sleep. Not even Arthur's snoring was enough to wake her up.

She rolled over in her blankets. Her eyes shot open and she suddenly remembered that she wasn't alone. Arthur, who had been awake for an hour, was sitting on the other side of the tent, staring at her with unblinking eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked suddenly, feeling unnerved. Arthur looked away. He didn't realize that he was staring and now was very embarrassed that he was.

He looked towards the flap of the tent. "I'm guessing that you did some magic or something on the tent. I can't open the tent."

She raised an eyebrow at his confession of his escape attempt. Kali sighed. She reached for his hand. He flinched away like he was stung by a bee. Kali sighed again in irritation and exasperation that a grown man was scared of a woman that he could snap like a twig. It should be _her_ who was scared of him. "I have to touch you so that you can leave the tent." Kali paused. "Remember, I still have that spell that keeps you from going too far." He gulped back, put a stone-cold expression on his face, and grabbed her hand.

Kali lead him out of the tent without problems. Whey they exited the tent, what they saw would make Kali bounce up and down in joy. Her stomach gurgled in anticipation and suddenly the knot of hunger in her stomach didn't seem as big. _They caught a deer_. Jordyn, using her own knives, had cut up the lean meat and was cooking it over the fire. Madelena and Abram were reenacting the hunting scene for the rest of the Solargarde, who were laughing at the children. They took turns being the deer and being Jordyn. The normally unemotional hunter had a small smile on her face as she watched the children prance around.

Kali rushed over to the fire. Arthur followed behind like a trained puppy.

"Where did you find it?" Kali asked. Her brown eyes shined with excitement.

Jordyn shook her head. "It was all Ratka. Last night we were speaking about who low our food supply was. She looked into the crystal for any type of guidance and she saw the deer. All I did was shoot the arrow."

Kali hugged Jordyn gratefully. "Thank you. We were all so hungry." Jordyn told her that it was nothing, then continued to cook the meat.

"AHHHH!" Madelena screeched. She fell down to the ground, and pretended to die.

Abram stood victoriously over his sister. "I, Jordyn, will bring this back to my family! We will eat a lot of food and give all our extra treats to Abram and Madelena! I promise that on my life!" Kali giggled along with everyone else. Even Arthur had a small smile on his face.

Nizana laughed at her children but shook her head as a sign that they weren't going to get any treats. The twins stomped off angrily to play by the stream. Kali walked over to a spot on the ground. Arthur continued to stand. Kali could tell that he wanted to run, but she also knew that he would feel a lot of magical pain if he tried. Despite knowing that he wouldn't get far, Kali kept a close eye on him.

"Eva, did you get the herbs?" Kali asked.

The girl nodded. She reached into her leather pouch and pulled out several green herbs. Kali hung a pot of water over a fire and began to make tea for Arthur's head injury. After a while, it was done. She poured the liquid into a cup and handed it to the prince. He looked at it with an enormous amount of suspicion. For all he knew, she could be poisoning him.

"That's the tea that I told you about. Drink it. It will help with your headache." She told him.

Arthur scowled. "I don't have a headache."

She scowled right back at him. "Yes you do." Kali reached into her own leather pouch and pulled out some clean bandages. He was long overdue for a change. "You also need clean bandages, so please sit down."

He hesitated but sat down on the dirt. Kali came up behind him and replaced the bandages. Arthur quietly sipped his tea. Though it tasted horribly, it did help his head, so he didn't complain.

"How does your head feel now?" Kali asked quietly. She rubbed the leaves out of the prince's blonde hair that were there ever since he fell on the ground yesterday. He _really_ needed a bath. No, they both needed a bath. While she was cleaning his bandages, she found pine needles and sticks tangled in her brown, thin hair.

"Fine." He answered. "Thank you for the tea."

She smiled. "I knew it would help."

They both jumped when Chelsey threw two large buckets in their direction. Inside where two rags that were to be used to clean themselves. She stood before them with two hands on her hips. "It's bathing day." She stated.

Kali frowned. "But bathing day is every second Monday. It's Wednesday."

Chelsey shrugged. "Ratka thought it would be nice for Arthur to get a bath _and_ she said that we all stink from traveling yesterday." She huffed angrily, but Kali knew that she wasn't angry with what Ratka said. She was just angry because the Solargarde was making accommodations to Arthur. Kali could understand. Camelot has wronged the Solargarde so many times that it was written in their genes to hate the kingdom, but she couldn't hate Arthur or Uther. They were human too. They made mistakes, even if they didn't think it was a mistake. Kali only hated the prejudice that was carved into both the prince's and king's minds.

"Thank you, Chelsey. Tell Jordyn to save me some food while we bathe." Kali said. Chelsey wrinkled her nose at Arthur and walked away. Kali turned towards the prince. "Where would you like to bathe? The water is colder downstream but there is a waterfall that we can use. Upstream is warmer and slower, but there are leeches."

Arthur stared back at her. "You're asking me, 'the prisoner', what we should do?"

Kali nodded, her brown eyes showing irritation while the rest of her face seemed welcoming.

Arthur thought for several moments. "Downstream. I don't feel like pulling leeches off me."

Kali grinned. "Good choice." She turned towards the rest of the Solargarde. "Arthur and I will go downstream. You all get upstream." The Solargarde groaned in frustration, but none of them wanted to see a naked Arthur so they agreed without too many complaints.

Kali led the prince downstream. They walked for what seemed forever until they reached a small waterfall that they could easily stand under. she took off her shoes and was about to pull off her dress when Arthur quickly stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed. He was in shock that she was about to undress just like that in front of him! Never in his life had someone do that so casually in front of him.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm going to bathe."

"But... you were... I..."

The young sorceress nearly laughed at the blubbering prince. "Did you really expect me to bathe with my dress on?"

Arthur shook his head. "Ah.. no, but I thought that we..." He cleared his throat and straightened his back. "I thought that we were bathing in different parts of the river."

"We are. The Solargarde gets upstream while we get downstream." She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Honestly, I don't feel like seeing you without clothes on either, but someone has to watch you. Would you rather that Chelsey kept an eye on you?"

Arthur sighed in exasperation. There was no getting around this. If he wanted to get the icky, dirty feeling off of him, he would need to bathe in the river with a naked woman a couple of feet away from him. He tried not to think about that too much. "Let me get in first. I'll turn by back on you, and then we'll bathe in the river." He grumbled. Kali reached into the bucket and handed him a rag. Arthur grimaced at the though of how many people used this before him. Back in Camelot, he had sponges imported from coastal kingdoms that he could use. Now, he only had a filthy piece of fabric.

Arthur nearly blushed when he realize that Kali was still looking at him. "Will you turn around?" He nearly hissed, but he remembered that it would be to his benefit to be kind to his captors.

"What if you run?" She said.

"I won't."

"I can't risk that."

"Fine!" He threw his hands up in the air. Instead, he turned his back on her. Arthur quickly discarded his clothes and even quicker, he rushed into the river. The whole time he could feel her eyes on him. He just hoped that she wasn't looking any lower than the back of his head.

Kali nearly giggled at his bashfulness. "You don't need to act like that. I have seen other men before. It's not a surprise to me."

Arthur didn't dare turn around to look at her. Kali tugged off her dress and stepped into the water. It was absolutely freezing. Arthur was shivering under the waterfall and Kali felt like she would freeze up any second. She muttered a spell under her breath and the water slowly warmed to the temperature that it would be in mid-summer. The shivering stopped and now they could clean themselves in comfort.

The constant trickle of water lulled Kali into a deep thought. She thought about everything ranging from how the deer would taste to what could have been her fate if she never escaped Camelot with Nizana and Sarah. She also thought what would've happened if Arthur dragged her back to the prison instead. Though she didn't like the idea that she was indebted to someone, there was no denying that she owed Arthur. She owed him a lot. But the one thing that he wanted, to go back to Camelot, was something that she couldn't give. So, she thought of other ways that she could make it up to him.

_'Perhaps he would enjoy a feast.'_ She mused to herself. '_There's no food though.'_ She nearly jumped up when the idea came to her mind. If she can't take him to Camelot, maybe she could show him Camelot. It wouldn't be too hard. She had an old mirror that she could enchant to view the streets and the outside of the castle. He would be able to see that his kingdom was doing just fine and maybe that would make up for a fraction of what she owed him.

Kali froze. Her gut was telling her that something was very wrong.

"Arthur," she started, "do you hear anything?"

He paused, but still didn't turn around. "Like what?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, but something is very wrong."

Suddenly they heard voices coming their way. It sounded like two men on horseback. Arthur perked up, thinking that it was his men or a search party. He was about to yell out when he felt a hand pull over his mouth and pull him under the waterfall. Kali touched a rune on her arm. "_Macion_." It glowed a bright yellow then dimmed noticeably. Kali hoped the luck would be enough to keep them safe. "They're not any knights. They're bandits. They'll kill us both." She whispered. Arthur realized that if they were cutthroat bandits, they wouldn't care whether he was the prince or not. They would kill him without a second thought. Or worse, torture him and send a ransom to his father. He was much safer under the waterfall with a sorceress than fighting bandits weaponless.

The two men came to the edge of the river. They didn't notice the pile of clothes hidden by the rocks or the two people under the small waterfall. The two men talked, watered their horses then sat down for lunch. They seemed to enjoy the location as much as the Solargarde did. Based on the mats that one of the men unpacked, they were planning to stay all night.

Kali sighed. She hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but she would have to get rid of them herself. Arthur wasn't much use without a sword, and she wouldn't dare give him such a dangerous object around her.

"_Giedd fram gesne wif._" Her eyes flashed gold.

One of the men shot straight up. He looked around himself nervously. "Did you hear that?" He asked his friend.

"What?"

"I heard... never mind." The man nervously sat back down. His hands shook slightly. He shot back up from his spot again. "Did you hear _that_?!"

"What are you talking about?"

The first man waved his hands around him wildly. "I heard someone say something in the woods! We aren't alone!" He grabbed his sword and searched around the woods. The second man looked confused because he didn't hear anyone. Kali was almost relieved, because the spell she casted made the person hear voices of people that they killed. Of course it wasn't really that person, but their own guilt made people hear their voices. It would keep the first man preoccupied for a while. Now, on to the second man.

Her eyes flashed gold again. Kali's silent spell caused the sticks that they gathered for a fire to roll into the river when his back was turned. He rubbed his head nervously then went back into the woods to gather more wood. Now was their chance.

Kali and Arthur snuck out from the waterfall. They quickly ran over to where their clothes were hidden and put them on.

"What did you do to them?" He asked while he tugged on his pants.

Kali pulled her dress over her head. "Distracted them. Come on, we don't have long." She held out her hand and he grabbed it. Together they ran through the woods and back to the Solargarde camp.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ratka gazed into her crystal. She mumbled several things that sounded insane. It made Arthur question the woman's sanity but to the others it was normal. Ratka looked back up at the Solargarde. "They will leave by sundown but I am unsure why."

Christiane nodded. She leaned against a tree. "Well, given what Kali told us, I think that we should scare them off. Scaring them seemed to work fairly well. It wouldn't be good for them to know where we are and tell any guards." She looked at their 'prisoner'. Christiane had no doubt that Arthur would very much like for the bandits to tell guards to come and arrest the Solargarde. "If we can't scare them off, then we will be forced to kill them."

"Why can't we just kill them?" Livia almost whined. "It would be so much easier. Plus, they can't be good people. One of them murdered someone! We would be doing Camelot a favor by putting him down."

Kali shook her head. "But the other one hasn't killed anyone."

"Then we will spare him, but I'm sure he did something just as bad." Livia retorted.

Brandi stood up. She towered over everyone with her natural height and strength. She turned towards Ratka who was much shorter than she was. "Can you take away their memories? Perhaps make them forget that they were bandits to start with? It would be much more humane than killing them and there would be no chance of them returning."

Ratka nodded with a faint smile on her lips. "We will put it to a vote." She said, but it sounded like she already knew the answer. "Who wants to kill the men?" Livia and Sarah's hands go up. "Scare them?" Madelena and Abram eagerly raised their hands. They looked too excited to scare the bandits, not that Nizana would let them go anyways. "Erase their memories?" The rest of the Solargarde raised their hands. Ratka nodded. "Then so be it. We will bring them back, erase their memories, and set them in the nearest village."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Brandi, Margie, and Oriold captured the bandits and brought them back to camp. Ratka muttered several powerful spells. Their faces went blank and their eyes were dull. Ratka looked towards Kali. "Will you please construct a new life for them?" Kali nodded. She had done this several times before and had the most experience with memory spells, other than Ratka. The elderly woman looked towards the prince. "Arthur, will you please help her. She isn't as familiar with Camelot, so it would be a huge help." Arthur found himself agreeing.

The two sat in front of the men. They're faces were completely blank. The poor men didn't know how to speak or even eat. Kali easily placed basic skills in their head like how to walk, talk, ride a horse, and several more. Everything that they would need to live, but now was the creative part. Kali had to build a new life for them that would be so believable that no one would assume that someone used magic on the two men.

"Do you think I should let them be able to read and write?" Kali asked.

Arthur shrugged. "Usually only nobles or higher classes know how to read, but I also have several servants who are literate."

"So yes, then." She hummed. Kali casually placed the knowledge to read in the two men. Their dull eyes sparked with life. She looked towards the prince. "Any common knowledge about Camelot that they should know?"

The prince thought for several moments. "They should definitely know who the king, prince, and his ward are. Perhaps some of the kingdoms around." Kali inserted what Arthur said into their minds.

"And for their life-story?"

"Life-story?"

Kali smiled. This was her favorite part. "Yes, their life-story. They need to have a background or something. Like, where did they come from? What are their parents' names? Do they have any siblings?"

Arthur was almost horrified at the fact that she just erased these mens lives and was casually constructing an entirely new one for them, but he also knew that it would be a better life than a bandit. "Just something happy." That was his only request.

Kali paused. She grinned. Arthur found himself staring at her sparkling brown eyes. They looked the same when he first met her. Wide and doe-like, but without as much fear as before. He like them when she didn't look afraid.

She backed away from the two, very satisfied with her work. "These two are brothers from a village near Camelot. They have been traveling around the country for the past few weeks searching for work and adventure. Their parents' names were Harold and Emily, who died several years ago, but loved them very much. The two were raised in a relatively wealthy family and was always well-fed. No other siblings, but they love each other so much that they don't need any other siblings. Their happiest memory was when their father and mother took the two to visit their grandparents in a far away village. They have been in love with traveling long distances ever since."

Jordyn handed the two several pieces of meat. Neither realized that after all the chaos, they hadn't eaten anything. "Sorry it's cold, but there was so much going on." Jordyn told them. She walked away and sat next to Chelsey by their tents.

Arthur thought as he ate the deer. The Solargarde had a choice to kill or spare the men, and they chose to spare them. Though it wasn't in a way that he thought was acceptable, they still let the men keep their lives. This didn't change his opinion on magic-users, but maybe it was enough to sway him a little.

Maybe.


	6. Chapter 6: Visions

**Happy Halloween! Thank you for reading! Don't forget to follow/favorite/review!**

* * *

><p>Morgana found herself pacing the castle nervously. It had been two days since Arthur had been missing. Uther was a mess. He sent out guards constantly but none of them came up with anything. The noblewoman didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified. The three members of the Solargarde that she met only a couple of days ago seemed so nice. She thought that perhaps she could make a new life with the group. Maybe she could practice magic and learn how to control her dreams. She would very much like that, but she was increasingly worried for Arthur. She had no idea what would happen to him, and the not knowing was the worst part.<p>

For months before this, she had dreams. She didn't realize until now that they were about the Solargarde and Arthur. It was a jumbled mess and she couldn't make any sense of it. But one thing she did know was that Kali would be very important. Why? Morgana had no idea.

"Milady, please excuse my behavior, but this is the third time that I saw you walk down this hallway. Are you alright?" A servant timidly asked.

Morgana smiled. "I am fine, but thank you for your concern." The servant bowed then rushed off to finish with her laundry. Morgana's smile quickly fell. Despite the feeling to protect the Solargarde, she knew that she had to do something. So, the noblewoman rushed off to the throne room to see Uther.

He glanced up in surprise at her bold entrance. "Ah, Morgana. Do you need something?"

She lifted her chin proudly. "We need to find Arthur now. You're going about this all wrong."

The king sighed instead of lecturing her like she expected him to. "I know. That is why I am sending out spies to villages to look for them. I'm also increasing the patrols around the borders if they try to leave Camelot." The king clenched his fist. "They will not escape me."

Morgana nodded in approval, but then something horrible dawned on her. "What will happen to the sorceresses when you find them?"

Uther smirked. "I will do something that was supposed to happen years ago, they will be burnt at the pyre. They will all suffer for defying Camelot and my authority." He looked at the noblewoman. "Don't worry, they will face their punishment."

She forced a smile on her face but it felt fake. _That_ was why she was worried.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kali caught Arthur looking at her _again_. His face was scrunched up in concentration and he looked like he was trying to figure something out. Arthur would stare at her for several moments, look at the ground, then repeat. It was incredibly annoying. Kali wasn't sure if Arthur was planning something or he was just an odd person. Kali sincerely hoped it was the latter.

Arthur opened his mouth, then quickly shut it.

"What?" Kali sighed.

The prince shook his head. "I was just thinking."

Kali was incredibly curious what was making him act this way, so she continued to press. "It must be something important if you're acting this way." She said.

Arthur was silent for several moments. "Why?"

She blinked once at him. "Why what?"

Arthur paused. He looked like he was choosing his next words very carefully. "Why did you become a sorceress?" He asked.

Kali looked away. "I didn't really have a choice in the matter." She muttered. Her chest felt tight with emotion. The only other person that she told the story to was Ratka. The rest of the Solargarde had their own stories of how they came to magic, and none of them liked to share the stories since they usually involved so much grief. Kali's story was not the saddest of them all, but it made her emotional every time she thought about it. Something in the back of her brain told her that maybe telling Arthur isn't a bad idea. Maybe it would help her. She wouldn't have to deal with his pitying looks, because they will most likely release him soon since they won't keep him forever. Plus, she wouldn't have to worry about him trying to top her with a more depressing tale. "Do you want me to tell you? It is a long story, though."

He shrugged. "Well since I won't be going anywhere anytime soon..."

The young sorceress took in a deep breath. She gripped her dress to make the shaking in her hands less noticeably. "I like to say that I was born with magic...," she starts, "and I pretty much was. My parents said that when my mother was pregnant, a woman came to them and said that in order for me to live a long and happy life, I would have to learn magic. You see, they weren't against magic like everyone else was. My father was a sorcerer but my mother couldn't do any magic, but she knew how it worked. When I was born, they immediately surrounded me with everything magic. My first words were a spell too..." She drifted off.

Kali's eyes turned sad. "When I turned ten, my mother was killed by a run-away horse. I remember how sad my father was. He would only talk to himself in his room. He wouldn't even look at me. One day, I guess it became too much and he ran himself through with a sword. After that, I was sent to my aunt's house in Vumdohr. I didn't know that magic was something people were afraid of." She said quietly. "I didn't know that people thought it was bad. My parents always taught me that magic was used to help everyone, not something to hurt with. One time my aunt was clearing the fields and she looked so tired. She wouldn't let me work since I was just a small child. She told me that in a couple of years I could help her, but then she just wanted me to play with the fellow children. She wanted me to have a childhood that she never got the chance to have, since my mother and her grew up very poor. I used my magic to clear the fields."

Kali paused. The pain in her chest seemed to grow, but she couldn't stop then. She had to continue. "She was so angry. She called me a demon-child and locked me in the cellar while she called the guards." Arthur gulped at her wide-eyed stare. She looked like she was reliving the memory right in front of him. "I escaped and ran as fast as I could. I had lived in the woods for several days when Ratka found me. Without her, I would've died."

Arthur soaked it in. He looked up at her. "When you found out that magic was illegal, why didn't you just stop practicing it?"

She looked at him like he was insane. "Why would I? It was a part of me. To stop practicing magic would be like cutting off my hand. I _won't_ do it."

"But your parents forced it on you." Arthur responded. He didn't understand why she would want to practice magic. "I'm sure my father would over look the face you have magic if you renounced it. He would understand that it was all you knew."

The fire next to them crackled with energy. Her eyes blazed with irritation. The other members of the Solargarde looked at the two with fear and anticipation. Even Arthur could feel the power rolling off of Kali. She glared at him with such intensity that Arthur expected himself to burst into flames. And with magic, that could very well be possible.

"Your father forced his hate of magic on _you_." She spat at him. "I'm sure the Solargarde would over look your hate of magic if you renounced your prejudice. We would understand that it was all you knew." Kali jabbed a finger towards him. "Don't you dare think that you're all high and mighty, just because you're the Prince of Camelot. Face it, you're no different from us. The only difference is that we have a way with words!"

Kali jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Ratka and all the angry disappeared. The old woman took a seat across from the two. She had a grim expression on her face but there was a twinkle in her eyes. It seemed that the elderly woman always knew when everything would happen. She practically lived in the crystal, constantly seeking the future. Though it had turned her mind into a jumbled mess, Ratka still had enough sense in her to keep everything right and peaceful.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" Ratka mused, not addressing the potential fight that was brewing moments ago.

Kali bowed her head slightly. "It is. You picked a good spot."

The elderly woman smiled. "I did. When I saw it, I knew that it was perfect."

Margie rushed forward, carrying a basin of water. Her curly red hair bounced wildly as she set it in front of the three. She greeted Kali and Ratka, then went back to her spot with the others. Ratka ran her worn hand over the edge of the basin. "I know that your feelings towards magic are rather bitter." She said to the prince.

Arthur nodded but didn't say anything else. After what happened with Kali, he was cautious to say anything bad about sorcery in front of any member of the Solargarde.

She hummed to herself a song that was centuries old as she thought. "Would you like to see your future?" She asked.

The prince's eyes grew wide. "No, that wouldn't be acceptable."

"It's not magic." Ratka replied. "Life is nothing more than a pre-woven rug. Scrying is merely looking at a few of the threads. It doesn't involve magic, just an open mind. It is your destiny to see this. Would you like me to show you a couple of the threads?"

Arthur shook his head. "It wouldn't be right for me to do that, as the Prince of Camelot. I have to stick to the laws."

Kali frowned. "You're lucky." She murmured. "Ratka hasn't offered any of us to look into the basin. If you don't take this now, then you're a fool."

He ran a hand over his face. For some reason her words greatly affected. Arthur looked towards the old woman who seemed to be whispering something to herself. "You said that it wasn't magic?"

Ratka smiled. She already knew his answer. "It's not."

"Then I don't see a problem with it." The words came out of his mouth suddenly. He could almost hear his father screaming at him to not trust the old woman, but his curiosity was too strong. Perhaps it's because there was something that wasn't him egging him on. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but it felt like someone was prodding around in his head and pushing his hand towards the woman's knife.

Ratka cut his hand with her knife. She then held his hand over the water. The droplets of blood fell into the basin, one by one. The water turned a light pink. Ratka positioned Arthur's hands on the basin and put her hands on top of his. "Now, look into the water." She commanded.

Arthur peered into the basin. At first all he could see was water, but then it all rushed towards him at once. First it was pure darkness with a small form floating in it. It switched to another scene where Kali was lying on the floor. She couldn't seem to move and she looked like she was in terrible pain. Then it switched to him flinching away from a knife thrown inches away from his head. The image morphed to another one of a throne room. It was in Camelot. He sat in the throne where his father used to sit. Next to him was a woman. Her face was blurry but he could tell that she was beautiful. As fast as the visions came, they disappeared.

Arthur blinked at the empty basin. He wasn't completely sure if he actually saw the images or he just imagined them. Perhaps Ratka or Kali drugged him...

"Why was her face blurred?" Arthur asked suddenly. He realize that after everything he had seen, the blurry-faced woman bothered him the most. He wanted to know who she was. If he really did see the future, then that woman would be his queen. He knew it, and he had to know who she was.

Ratka smiled. "The fabric of the universe only lets you see what you're ready to see." She placed her wrinkled hand on the side of the young prince's face. "Soon it will all come together, I promise you." With Kali's help, Ratka stood up and went to her tent to peer into the water basin and her seeing crystal again.

Kali sighed. She wanted to ask what he saw, but there was an unspoken rule in the Solargarde that someone's future is theirs to share. Even if Arthur is not a member of the Solargarde, she would respect his privacy and not pry into what his future held. "It's getting late, we should get some sleep. We have a long day of traveling tomorrow."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Her bare feet rubbed against the rough ground. Pine needles stuck in between her toes. The woods were so dark at night that Kali could barely see in front of her. A lone wolf howled in the distance, but it was too far away to be a hazard.

"Christiane?" She called out. Kali looked around her. Not a soul was in sight. "Ratka?" Her voice echoed back to her in the woods. Her heart began to beat faster. "Anyone?"

Someone stepped out from behind a tree. The young sorceress tensed immediately. She held out her hand. "_Leoht_." A ball of light shot out from her hand. It cast long shadows along the trees, and Kali thought that it was creepier than before. She took a step forward to get a better look at the figure. _It was herself_. She had the same brown hair, the same clothes, and the same eyes, but she knew it wasn't really herself. She had a terrible smile on her face and her eyes looked like a shattered mirror.

She laughed, but it sounded murderous. "We're going to kill them." She chanted like a child.

"What are you talking about?" Kali said. She backed away.

"We're going to kill them." She repeated. The woman ran into the woods. Kali stood in shock for several moments before running after her. Kali wanted nothing more than to forget all about the woman who looks just like her, but she had to know what was happening. The trees blended together to form walls all around her. The world shifted so that she's standing in a throne room. Surrounding her were the dead bodies of the Solargarde with herself standing before them.

All of them were dead and died in brutal ways. Kali collapsed. Tear streamed down her face at the sight of her dead family. "What happened?" She croaked.

The other her sat in front of her with the same sick smile. "We killed them." She said finally. Suddenly her expression falls to a sad one to look like Kali's. "We killed them. It's our fault. It's _all_ our fault."

She felt something smack her face. Kali's eyes opened wide. The young sorceress bolted up with wide eyes. She scanned the tent for any sign of danger. All she saw was a concerned Arthur with only one shoe on. She found the other shoe on her side of the tent.

"Did you throw your shoe at me?" She asked in disbelief.

Arthur shrugged. "You were having a nightmare and for some reason I can't pass over to your side of the tent. I had to wake you up somehow." Arthur paused when he saw how pale she was. Her fists were clenched and there were dried tears on her cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered quickly. Arthur didn't look like he believed her, but he went back to sleep anyways. Kali, however, couldn't find it in herself to fall back asleep. She didn't think that she could ever go to bed after that horrible dream. It felt so real and that's what terrified her. Kali desperately hoped that it wasn't a warning of the future or anything like that because she wouldn't be able to go on if her chosen family died. She would die inside. They were her life-lines. Without them, she was nothing.

The night quickly turned to morning. Her eyes stayed open the entire time. And when Arthur woke up, she was instantly up and ready to help him out of the tent. Something in his eyes told her that he knew she didn't go back to sleep because of her nightmare, but he didn't say anything. She was extremely grateful for that. After a short breakfast of bread and a tea that Ratka made, they packed up and left. Arthur took his place on the wagon with his hands and legs tied behind his back as a precaution. Madelena and Abram sat next to him, asking him questions about what life was like in Camelot. He answered each one and the kids never stopped finding things to ask about. Nizana stopped fussing over them and let them talk to the prince, despite her dislike of him. She didn't trust him around the children. To be fair, none of the Solargarde trusted Arthur around the twins.

Livia frowned at the dark circles under Kali's eyes. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

Kali knew she wouldn't be able to lie to her fellow Solargarde sister, so she told a very short version of the truth. "I had a dream and I couldn't go back to sleep. I really don't want to talk of what it was about, though."

Livia nodded in understanding. "I understand. Dreams are a private matter. Perhaps you should tell Ratka, though."

Kali shrugged. She didn't think this was something worth bothering Ratka about. "Where are we staying next?"

"A couple of miles away from the border of Cenred's kingdom at Bottomless Lake. We will be across the border tomorrow."

Kali nodded. They were making very good time. Usually this sort of trip took several days on horses, but it only took them three days to reach the other kingdom. Kali thought that this must have been so because she saw Ratka casting a spell earlier. Maybe that is why they seem to fly through the forest.

Christiane halted the group. She told them to start up camp here and that the lake was only a short walk from there. They quickly set up the tents like clockwork. Each member could do it in their sleep if they had to. Kali untied Arthur and let him out of the wagon. He was relieved to not be sitting on the hard wooden planks anymore.

Kali looked at him oddly as they walked around the camp. "Why are you walking so weirdly?" She asked.

He scoffed at her. "You would walk weird if you had to sit in the back of that wagon for hours too."

She raised an eyebrow and motioned towards the two children running around the camp. "Madelena and Abram sat there too and they aren't walking like you."

Arthur paused. "Well, that's because they're children and more used to the wagon."

Kali stifled a laugh. "Or maybe it's because you're used to sitting on comfy chairs and satin sheets." Arthur ignored her.

The two found themselves in front of the lake. The water looked dark and murky, but nice. When Kali put her hand in the small ripples, she found that it was warm despite the chilly temperatures.

"We should've waited to bathe here." She mused.

Arthur leaned down and felt the water. He expected it to be much colder. "But then we wouldn't have had a waterfall to hide behind when the bandits come." He said sarcastically.

She slipped off her shoes and stepped in the water. It was very nice. Kali raised an eyebrow at Arthur's uncomfortable expression. "I'm just sticking my feet in. Don't worry, I'm not undressing." She reassured him. He seemed more at ease after that.

Arthur chuckled while Kali ran through the water. She looked so free and like she was having so much fun. He couldn't resist himself to splash her with the lake was enjoying the water so much that she wasn't ready when Arthur splashed her. The whole front of her dress was drenched. Kali couldn't help the smile that leaked onto her face. She bent over and splashed him back. Her smile grew when she saw that he was just as wet as she was.

Kali put her hands on her hips. "There, now we're both drenched."

Arthur smirked. He splashed her again and Kali splashed back. She squealed with delight when he somehow made her fall down, drenching her entire body.

Kali sat up in the lake with a grin. She held up her hands in surrender. "Fine! You win, for now." She said. Kali was about to say something else when she felt something wrap around her foot. Her eyes grew wide, but before she could make a sound, she was dragged under the water. The water clouded her vision and it slowly went black. Kali could've sworn she saw two yellow eyes swim in front of her, but something in the water made her pass out.

Arthur was just as surprised as Kali to see her go under the water. He immediately went into action. Being a hero was engraved in his soul. The prince dove under the water. It was incredibly dark but he could make out her figure in the murky water. She wasn't moving. Arthur swam faster than ever. He reached for her tiny wrist and dragged her up to the air. She was heavy in his arms, but Arthur was able to drag her to land. He laid her next to the lake. He could make out the shallow movements of her breathing but she wasn't waking up.

The prince didn't want to leave her, in case something happened, but he need to get help. He started to walk away but fell down in agony when a jab of pain rushed through his limbs. The spell was still there. He couldn't go too far from her. Arthur went to Kali's side again.

"Someone help!" He yelled. "Kali's hurt!"

Several moments later Chelsey and Jordyn rushed out of the trees. The two looked at Kali in horror.

"What did you do to her?" Chelsey cried out. She grabbed Kali's hand tightly while Jordyn said a spell. When Jordyn's eyes flashed yellow, Kali shot up abruptly. She leaned over and coughed up what felt like gallons of water from her lungs. Kali hurt so much and all she wanted to do was to go to sleep. "What did Arthur do to you?" Chelsey asked viciously. She glared at the prince. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

Kali shook her head, but stopped when she felt like she would pass out. "He didn't do anything it was..." She paused. The woman pulled up her dress and on her leg was a dark purple bruise in the outline of someone -or something's- hand. "It was whatever that did this to me."

Jordyn stared at it intensely then back to the lake. "We have to warn the others and tell them to stay away from the lake." The normally quiet sorceress said.

Whatever was in the lake, Kali knew that it wasn't good at all and that it might just be the death of her.


	7. Chapter 7: Guards

Sweat dripped down Kali's face but her whole body shook with shivers. She tried to speak but she couldn't move her mouth. All she could do was to lie down and fight through the pain. The memory of the lake was fuzzy. She barely remembered what happened, but she knew it was something bad. Something happened to her that made her feel this way. Her stomach was in knots and she often cried out in pain. Sometimes her head split in two from a sudden headache, but that was nothing compared to how terrible it was to not being able to move her own body.

Arthur was feeling pretty similar, but it wasn't nearly as bad. His stomach felt like it was recoiling and he felt so cold but was sweating at the same time. Fortunately for him, he could sit up and huddle next to the fire when the shivers became overwhelming. The prince thought that it must've been something in the water that made them sick because no one else entered the lake except for Kali and himself, at least he hoped so. Even though he was not particularly found of the magic-users, Arthur would feel bad if any of them felt the same torture they were going through.

"See, they are really bad." Chelsey told Ratka. She nervously clasped Jordyn's hand. "They have been like since we brought them back to camp."

Ratka leaned down and felt Kali's forehead. She flinched when she felt how cold she was. The elderly woman walked to Arthur and placed a hand on his forehead. He felt the same, but a tad warmer. That was a good sign that he would recover, but she was incredibly worried about Kali.

"What's happening to them?" Jordyn asked. She squeezed Chelsey's hand to give her a sense of comfort.

Ratka shook her head. "I have an idea but I must have a better look of the lake to be able to know for sure. Chelsey and Jordyn, please watch over these two. And if they get worst, find me immediately." The two woman nodded.

The elderly woman rushed off in the direction of the lake to figure out what happened. In her many years, she had only seen this once but in a different lake. It is possible that _they _were there too. That would explain why Kali and Arthur were sick, but she would have to be positively sure if she were to help them. She reached the edge of the shore. The water was murky and warm. That was the perfect conditions for the creatures.

"_Eowan hie æt ic._" She yelled. Her eyes flashed an incredibly bright yellow. The lake and trees vibrated with her power. The bugs fell silent and the wind stopped blowing. Ratka could feel the creatures resisting her but they rose to the surface of the lake against their will. Five sets of bright eyes appeared before her, then they dipped below the waves of the lake to escape her. It was just as she feared.

The monsters didn't have any particular name. They were called very differently by the people who lived around it: lake dwellers, sea serpents, or creatures of the depths. The creatures were once human beings who were purposefully drowned by their loved ones. It could be as old a person who had lived as long as Ratka or as young as the twins. Even the young could be vengeful spirits. The sea serpents devoted their entire existence to drowning people. They spared children, but often left them as orphans. It was sad, but she didn't feel any remorse for the monsters that nearly drowned Kali and succeeded in drowning many more. She found that justifying death with more death was idiotic and insulted the lives of innocent people.

They fed on the people that they kill. But one of the most dangerous things about them was that their skin released a substance that could cause a great sickness. If they didn't succeed in the drowning, they would succeed with the disease they gave their intended victim. There were a number of cures that worked, but the problem was getting it to the infected person quickly enough.

Ratka would have to act fast if she were to save Kali. Arthur would eventually be fine since he was only in the water and had no direct contact. His body would flush out the disease soon enough, but Kali didn't have much time to live since she was in direct contact with the creatures. Ratka returned as fast as she could towards camp. Eva ran to her with an anxious expression on her face. In her hands was a basket. She was ready to gather any time of medicinal plants that were needed.

"Eva, please gather the roots of a Dewberry plant and an extract from a Mulberry bush." Ratka told her. Eva nodded and immediately ran deep into the woods to find the necessary plants. Ratka entered her tent. Chelsey and Jordyn built a fire for the two because they felt so cold to the touch. Both Kali and Arthur were wrapped in several blankets but still were shivering violently.

Jordyn stood abruptly when Ratka entered. Chelsey was still sitting by Kali's side and trying to warm her. Arthur was sitting near the fire. He looked better than before but he was still shaking wildly.

"Do you know what did this to them?" Jordyn asked. She wrung her hands around the edge of her oversized shirt.

Ratka nodded. "It was a lake dweller, or also known as a sea serpent."

Jordyn's eyes grew wide. "I thought they were just a myth."

Ratka's face was gravely serious. "Many things considered a myth are true. We will travel again when Kali is well enough for the journey. Arthur will be fine by the sun rises."

Jordyn nodded in agreement. She left to gather water for the two. It was going to be a long night.

0o0o0o0o0o0

By the time morning came around, Arthur was healthy. He was incredibly tired from a night of shivers and hallucinations, but other than that he was like he was before the lake incident. Because of the spell, Arthur couldn't leave Kali's side. It was heart-wrenching to watch her writher in pain. Occasionally she would call out several names and that person would rush into the tent. But what really bothered him was that they would look at Kali like she was dying. Arthur knew that Ratka was working on some medicine for her so he didn't understand their sad expressions; she would be cured soon. And oddly enough, he was worried about her. Sure, she was technically his kidnapper, but she still was a good person. He didn't enjoy watching a nice person be in so much pain.

Ratka walked into the tent with a vial of milky white liquid. "Good morning, Arthur. Did you get any sleep after the illness passed?"

Arthur eyed the vial curiously. "No, I can't say I did."

The elderly woman hummed. "I imagine it must be hard after everything that happened." She tipped Kali's head back and poured the medicine down her throat. Arthur watched in fascination as Kali's shivering stopped. Her pained face smoothed out. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Ratka kissed Kali on the forehead. "She shall wake up in several hours. Would you like any breakfast?" She asked him.

The prince shook his head. "No... I'm fine, but thank you."

Ratka grunted as she sat down next to Kali. She held the young woman's hand with her own. "Alright, but it would be wise for you to gather your strength."

His face scrunched in distaste. He could still taste the lake water in the back of his throat. "Maybe later, but I don't think that I can eat anything."

The old sorceress took out her crystal from a small pouch. She peered into it to look for any sign of Kali's improvement. A flash of Kali running through the woods was enough to calm her worried mind. It would be terrible to have come so far only for it to end here. "Be sure that Kali eats when she wakes up. She has been through so much more than you have."

Arthur promised her that he would make her eat something. He stared at the woman oddly as she gazed into the crystal. The prince couldn't see what was so interesting about the rock. It did look like it was worth a bit. If she found the right person, Ratka could sell it for a small fortune. But was it really that fascinating? What also struck him as odd was that the old woman muttered things to herself. She sounded absolutely insane, and he didn't understand why the Solargarde would let an insane person lead them. Surely they must know about Ratka's mental state? He felt on edge just being in the same tent as her.

Ratka set down the crystal and peered at the man. Arthur's gut twisted at her all-knowing stare.

"You may ask me what you want to ask." She said slowly.

"Why are the leader of the Solargarde?"

The elderly woman chuckled. "You ask that because you think that I'm crazy, am I correct?" Arthur's eyes grew wide and he was about to tell her that wasn't it, but Ratka cut him off. "Do not apologize for being curious. I admit that my mind is not as sharp as it was when I was a young woman. When you have lived as long as I have and peered into the future as many times as me, then you would think that it's amazing I'm not more insane as I already am." Ratka laughed again. "I have been the leader of the Solargarde for may decades, Arthur. I have seen the sect rise and fall numerous times. I know what I'm doing."_  
><em>

"What about when you... pass? You don't have an heir." At least, Arthur couldn't recall if Ratka had any children.

The old woman shrugged indifferently. "The leadership of the Solargarde isn't based on who you were born to, but instead, what your skills are. Only the most qualified and gifted lead the sect. The role of the leader could easily switch between families each generation." She stood up slowly. "Now, how about I get you some soup? You look like you're starving."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Deep in the woods a group of Camelot guards traveled on horses. The leader was given specific instructions from the king to look for the Solargarde, along with other guards that were stationed near the borders. There was a large prize for bringing any of their members back to Camelot, and he intended to get it with only a small, purple flower. He could almost imagine the gold sitting before him.

That morning one of his scouts said that they saw smoke rising deep in the forest. Alistair was certain that it was the Solargarde. And if he was wrong, he would most likely catch several bandits. Either way, he would arrest someone who went against the crown and he and his men would be handsomely rewarded for their services. He halted his men at the sound of voices. Alistair dismounted his horse as quietly as he could. With slow cautious steps, he leaned over the small hill to get a better look. Down below he saw several women and two children. Next to them were sets of tents. When he saw the flicker of yellow in an elderly woman's eyes, he knew that he found the Solargarde.

A smile creeped onto his face. It was almost too easy. He was about to bring down the Solargarde, something Uther himself failed to do. Alistair knew that such a feat would bring him prestige and respect. If he played his cards right, he could rise in power so that he would never have to worry about cold winter nights or lack of food. His only worries would be if his servants were doing their jobs. It was a satisfying dream that he was determined to have.

Alistair walked far enough away from his men so that they wouldn't be able to see what he was doing. He threw the flowers into the air. The petals melted into a purple dust then disappeared in the wind, down to the Solargarde camp. All he had to do now was wait, and Alistair was a very patient man.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The hours passed by as a blur. People came into the tent, people she recognized, but she couldn't remember who. Sometimes they spoke to her in soft, soothing voices, and Kali wished she knew what they were saying. Despite not knowing what the sounds meant, Kali took a small bit of comfort in it. But as soon as she began to feel better, the pain would return.

She wasn't sure whether she was dreaming or awake. It made her head hurt even more than it already did to figure out whether she was trapped in her own head or if she was back to reality.

Kali jolted up with a start. Her head felt like it was about to explode and her skin felt clammy. The world around her tilted spun dangerously fast. To sum it up, Kali felt horrible. She could barely move her hands to pick up the cup of water. She would've spilt it everywhere if Arthur hadn't helped her keep it steady. It occurred to her that the prince could easily overtake her and escape while she was ill but it seemed that he hadn't came to that conclusion himself. _Good_ she thought. Kali wasn't sure if it was because he was too dim to see the perfect escape opportunity or because he was honorable enough to not leave a woman who was potentially on her deathbed. Her romantic mind preferred the second one.

Arthur held out a plate of bread and pheasant that was caught several hours ago. Kali refused.

"You have to eat something." Arthur reasoned.

Kali put her head in between her knees. "Just give me a minute to make everything stop spinning."

He frowned. His eyes caught the bruise on her ankle. It had mysteriously healed and was just a faint yellow. He guessed that it wasn't a bruise in the first place, but was instead where the creature infected her with 'the disease' as the Solargarde called it. But, he could be wrong. He was no physician.

Nizana gasped in pleasant surprise when she saw the Kali was awake. She went to her side with a smile. "Everyone will be so happy when I tell them that you're awake. We were so worried!" Nizana gushed. Her aging face lit up with such happiness that Nizana looked like a small child.

Kali forced a smile on her face but it looked more like a grimace.

Nizana laughed. She rubbed a wet cloth over her face to clean off the sweat in a motherly fashion. "Don't worry, you will feel fine in a bit. Now, get some rest." She gave Arthur a pointed look. "You too, Arthur. Both of you need to sleep. We will pack up camp tomorrow morning, so that is plenty of time to rest yourselves."

"Yes, mother." Kali said sweetly.

Nizana playfully glared at her. "You're lucky I'm _not_ your mother, otherwise I would tie you down if it meant keeping you in bed. But since I know that you most likely will want to walk around, just be careful. Don't roam too far. And _please_, don't go into the lake again."

Kali's face scrunched up in disgust. "I don't even want to see that lake again."

"Good girl." Nizana murmured. A loud scream echoed throughout the campsite. All three of them jumped in surprise.

Chelsey stomped into the tent, covered head to two with mud. She glared at Nizana. "Your children are evil! EVIL!" She yelled. Chelsey held up her cloak. "This was pure silk given to me by my father, and now it's ruined!"

Arthur, Nizana, and Kali covered their mouths to hide their laughter. "It's nothing that can't be cleaned with a little magic, dear. I'm sure if you ask nicely, Madelena would love to do the spell for you." Nizana tells her.

The once noblewoman crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the two snickering women. "That doesn't mean they aren't evil!"

Kali smiled. "Stop it, you know you adore them."

Chelsey grimaced. "They are lovable little devils." She confessed. Her face turned hard again. "I will get them back."

Kali's mouth fell open in shock while Nizana chuckled silently. Arthur leaned back and tried his best not to make Chelsey hate him more than she already did.

"They're just children!" Kali exclaimed.

Chelsey scoffed at her. "Then I'll show them some mercy, but I _will_ get them back. This cost my father a fortune! These sort of things were difficult to come by in Fraver." She turned on her heels and stormed out of the tent. Kali could hear Jordyn trying to calm her down, but her Solargarde sister couldn't say anything to make Chelsey stop her plans of revenge. Considering Chelsey's past acts of revenge were making tents collapse on themselves in the middle of the night only to set it back up in guilt or repeating whatever that person says, the twins had nothing to worry about.

Nizana muttered something about making sure that Chelsey isn't too rough on her children and left Kali and Arthur alone in the tent. The fire pit crackled with warmth and made Kali happy that someone was smart enough to start one. She was freezing. All she wanted now was to lie in the sun.

"Are you okay?" Kali asked Arthur. "You look really pale."

"You should look at yourself." He said. "The sickness was gone by the morning. Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "I still feel terrible but at least I'm alive." Kali struggled to stand up, and with Arthur's help, she was able to stand on her two feet. He slowly helped her out of the tent. She was still very weak but she was persistent in her want to go into the sun. They both then took a walk in the woods in the opposite direction as the lake.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After several minutes of walking, Kali was tired. She felt embarrassed when she asked Arthur for a break, but he didn't care that they only came a little ways before she her face flushed with exhaustion. He understood that she didn't recover immediately after she woke up and agreed that a break was needed.

Kali twirled a flower in between her fingers. It wasn't uncommon to find flowers in those parts of the woods, so she picked a few to braid into Madelena's hair later. The girl loved having her hair braided and Kali would be sure to have enough flowers left over to make a crown for Abram.

Arthur sat back against a tree and looked at the clouds through the leaves. He could catch an occasional glimpse but couldn't make out the shapes like he used to do when he was a child in Camelot.

Kali pursed her lips. "Do you want to go back to Camelot?"

He looked at her. "What?"

She lied down in the grass, still holding the flowers. "Do you want to go back to Camelot?" She repeated. "I can't imagine that you would be happy here since we did take you against your will."

Arthur sighed. To be honest with himself, he had enjoyed the general peace and quiet that came with being with the Solargarde. It was nice not having people run up to him, looking for instruction and giving him more duties to do for his father. It was a much needed break. And if it wasn't for the lake incident, Arthur would say that he had a generally nice time. "Yes, but... I can't believe I'm saying it, but I am somewhat happy. It's been a nice break from being Prince of Camelot."

Kali smiled. At least he wasn't suffering. "You know, you can leave any time you want, right?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I can if I want to feel incredible amounts of pain."

She choked back a laugh. "The spell is all in your head. It's all you that was giving yourself the pain."

Arthur's face fell slack with disbelief. "What?"

"It's not real. You believed that the spell would keep you from going to far, and that's what happened. Now that I told you, it won't work, but we all found it really funny." Kali told him. She sighed contently. "You're very easy to persuade. It shouldn't have worked as well as it did, but you really convinced yourself that the spell was real."

Arthur groaned. "So you're telling me that I could have left this whole time?" Kali nodded. "What about the tent? Was that all in my head too?"

"Nope." She quipped. "There were real charms to keep you from leaving."

Livia sprinted towards them with a look of pure fear on her face. She lifted Kali up so that she was on her feet. There was a large gash on the side of her face and her knives were missing. The most disturbing part of Livia's appearance was how shaken up she was. Just seeing her so scared made Kali terrified.

"Guards from Camelot are here! The captured everyone but us! We have to go!" Livia exclaimed. She tugged on Kali's hand to get her to move.

Kali's eyes grew wide. "How can they capture us? That's impossible!"

Livia shook her head. "No idea, but none of us can do any magic." Kali tried to do a simple spell but found that she couldn't. Her heart raced so fast that she thought she would drop dead. Livia glared at Arthur. "They're looking for _him_. Come on, Kali. We have to go!" She growled.

Kali gave Arthur one last glance before running into the woods with Livia. They ran so fast that her legs felt like spaghetti. It didn't help that she was still recovering. She knew that Livia was going slower on purpose and Kali cursed whatever creatures that were in the lake that made her this way. If the guards came after them, she would be useless in a fight without her magic. She wasn't sure if she was strong enough to run any further, let alone fight. Besides, it wouldn't matter. Kali forgot her blades at camp and she couldn't exactly fight armed men with only her fists.

So, they did the only thing that they could do at the moment. They ran far into the woods, praying that nobody was following them.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Arthur stared after the two women in shock. If he heard it correctly then he would be able to go back to Camelot. Back home. He felt relieved and disappointed at the same time. The prince knew that the moment he stepped foot into the city, the burden of being the future king would fall back on his shoulders. These past few days he hadn't felt the back-breaking responsibility for the first time in his life. Some part of him never wanted to leave, but he knew that it was his duty to return to his kingdom.

"There's another one!" He heard someone yell. Several men on horses surrounded him. They gasped when they saw Arthur. The guards got off of their horses and bowed in front of him.

"Prince Arthur, we are relieved to have found you." One of the men said. Arthur motioned for the men to rise. "Alistair will be pleased to tell the king that you are no longer missing." They guided him back to the Solargarde camp.

A knife of guilt twisted in Arthur's gut when he saw the state of the Solargarde. A man held a knife to Abram's throat, threatening to harm the boy if any of the Solargarde members tried anything. He had no idea why they weren't using magic. Arthur guessed it was because one of the guards was threatening the boy's life. All the women, except for Livia and Kali who escaped, were in a row with their hands tied to their back and tied to each other so that it would be difficult to run. Several of them had cuts and all of them shared a look of frustration.

Arthur frowned. "Who is in charge here?"

Alistair walked towards the prince with confidence. He bowed slightly then stood up straight. "I am. My name is Alistair. It is a pleasure to be in your presence, sire."

Arthur motioned towards the boy being held against the blade. "What is this?" He said angrily. Arthur was a man of honor. Seeing people attack those who can't defend themselves angered him. He could understand the knife being held against one of the women because he knew that they were very dangerous people who were capable of more than he knew. What he thought was very unjustified was that they were threatening the life of a _child_. It wasn't right, and Arthur was determined to fix the injustice.

Alistair regarded the boy coldly. "That is one of their children, sire."

"I see that." Arthur replied. "But why is there a knife to his throat?"

"We used it to calm down the Solargarde. They won't try anything when a knife is at its throat."

Arthur swallowed back his distaste. _It_? "_He_ is just a boy. Surely you can see how wrong that is." He pointed out.

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "Sire, may I speak freely?"

The prince stiffened at his words. "You may."

He took in a deep breath. His eyes turned into a coldness that Arthur had never seen in his life. To Arthur, that man was nothing more than a hallow shell. There wasn't any humanity that he could see. "That isn't a boy. It's a magic-user. It is just as dangerous as the rest of them." Alistair glared at the Solargarde that sat on the rough ground. Each woman glared right back, except for Madelena who was crying for her brother. Nizana tried to comfort her but the guards separated the two on purpose.

"That boy is not dangerous!" Arthur nearly growled. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger. "Put him with the others. You will not put a knife on either of the children."

"But, sire... They will not cooperate with us if put it with the others."

"He is not an it!" Arthur yelled. The guards fell into a shocked silence at the prince's outburst. Arthur sucked in a deep breath to calm himself. He hated how Alistair treated the Solargarde like they weren't even people. "If you must, then put the knife to one of the older women, but leave the children alone." When Alistair made no move, Arthur took matters into his own hands. "That is an order." Alistair nodded and made one of the men take Nizana. She mouthed a 'thank you' and willingly let the man put the knife against her throat. She was relieved that one of her children wasn't under a direct threat of death anymore, but that didn't mean she was happy to have a hard piece of metal digging into her.

"I will send word to the king to let him know of your arrival." Alistair said. He sent a scout ahead of the group so that word would reach Camelot before the others did.

The group left several hours later. Arthur kept to the front and tried not to look at the members of the Solargarde otherwise he would feel guilty. He understood that they committed crimes against Camelot and needed to face their punishment, but it never once passed his mind how his father would treat them. If he had known, maybe he wouldn't have let the guards take them to Uther. If he had known... maybe he would've helped them escape.


	8. Chapter 8: Tiara

**Thank you for the follows, favorites, and review! I love you all!**

**Guest: Thank you! I will**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**lilnightmare17: I hope that you like it!**

* * *

><p>Kali stumbled. She held herself up by clinging to a small tree. The woman couldn't run any longer. Her head was spinning and her lungs were on fire. Though Livia wasn't sick, she felt tired too and needed a break. The two sorceresses leaned on each other for support. Tears clung to each of their eyes, but didn't fall. There wasn't enough time to cry. They had to get away in order to save their family.<p>

They had no idea if the guards were following them, but they both assumed that Arthur told the guards about how they got away. For all they know, the guards could be galloping after them on their horses. Kali hoped that their family wasn't dead. Livia assured her that the others were merely tied up, so that could mean that the guards would take them somewhere else. Most likely Camelot. She imagined that Uther would want to make a grand show with their executions.

"We need help. We can't do this alone." Kali said with a breathy voice. She placed a hand on her heart to steady herself. "What about the druids?"

Livia shook her head. "We never had a chance to find them when you three were arrested. Plus, they won't fight unless it's their own that's on the pyre. And even then they're still hesitant." Livia scowled at the ground. "They have no spines at all. I doubt they even know how to use their magic for combat."

Kali bit her lip in concentration. Her hope was shrinking very quickly. "What about the other sects? Maybe a couple of them survived the Great Purge. If any of them survived, it would be the Trikong. They were just as powerful as the Solargarde."

Livia shook her head again, much more forcefully this time. "No, Ratka said that they were all gone other than us and the Druids." Kali felt her hope fall completely. For some reason neither of them could use their magic and they couldn't find anyone with magic to help them. No one would help them. Unless... then it hit her.

"The High Priestess!" Kali exclaimed. "Ratka said that there is a new High Priestess. She will help us."

Livia was about to say no, but then she realized that it could help. The fire lit behind her eyes again. "She will have to!" She grabbed Kali's hand. "We are not far. We will reach there by sundown if we hurry and don't stop."

0o0o0o0o0o0

They were much closer to Camelot than Arthur realized. In fact, the reached the castle by sundown, which was very surprising since he traveled for several days with the Solargarde. Then, he realized that they must not have taken a straight route to Cenred's kingdom, and instead cut all the way across the kingdom. It would've been a very clever plan to throw Uther off of the Solargarde's path if the guards hadn't found them. The king would've been looking in the completely opposite place than where they actually were.

A servant rushed over with his head bowed. He grabbed the reigns of Arthur's horse and led it to the stables when he hopped off. The prince took in Camelot. Though he was only gone for a few days, it seemed as if the kingdom fell into a deep depression. Everything was darker and the people were sluggish, like they were moving through. But when news spread of the prince's arrival, the citizens' faces lit up again.

"Arthur!" Morgana exclaimed. Arthur turned just in time to see Morgana rushing towards him in a way that was unladylike for a woman of her class. She hugged him tightly. Arthur was startled at first but eventually hugged her back. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the Solargarde tugged behind like animals. "Oh my... Arthur, what happened to them?"

His lips formed a tight line. "The guards were cruel to them. They... didn't even speak to them like they were people."

Her eyes narrowed on Alistair and his men. She didn't even have to know what they did exactly, she knew that she hated them. However, Uther came and commended them on their bravery and devotion to the crown. Morgana felt repulsed that Uther had actually congratulated those horrid people. Morgana released the prince and stood off to the side respectfully. Arthur straightened up when his father walked over to him.

Uther embraced his son in a rare hug. "You are alright, I assume?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, the Solargarde treated me well, oddly enough."

Uther frowned at Arthur's comment. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I promise you that they will receive the punishment that they deserve." Arthur felt slightly uneasy at his father's words but quickly pushed that feeling down. They _were_ criminals. As long as they had a fair trial, then they would have to deal with the punishment dealt to them. His father would be fair in his decision.

"Bring them to the throne room. They shall face judgement immediately." Uther commanded.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The guards led the prisoners up to the throne room. Uther sat down at his throne with Morgana and Arthur at his side. Uther made no attempt to hide his hatred for the Solargarde. They defied him, _the king_. They questioned his power, and they would deeply regret that. Uther would make sure of it. Even as he peered at the children he felt no remorse. His mind was already set, but he had to at least give them an appearance of a trial. The law of Camelot was that everyone had the right to a fair trial, but what was fair differed greatly on who you asked.

He stared at the elderly woman. Uther almost smirked when he saw that he gaze unsettled the woman. "Brielle, you are older than I remember." Uther commented.

Ratka looked up at the king. A deep rage filled her eyes that was unfamiliar to the rest of the Solargarde, but Uther knew that look well. "Yes. Many things have changed over the years." She hissed. "But I see that your ignorance is not one of them."

He drummed his fingers on his throne. "I take it that you no longer go by Brielle anymore. What name have you chosen now, sorceress?" Ratka didn't answer. "You will answer your king!" He yelled. Everyone in the room flinched at his outburst. Uther was a short-tempered man, but never this short-tempered. But he couldn't help it. _She_ was in here. Her being in Camelot angered him. Just her breathing sent him into small fits of rage.

Ratka's lips curled in disgust. "You, Uther, are not my king. You have never been and you never will be."

Uther growled quietly. His fingers drummed more violently on his throne. "The Solargarde has questioned my power and performed magic in Camelot. You have kidnapped my son and threatened his life, not to mention the numerous other laws that were broken. With great pleasure I condemn you all to death at the pyre!"

Ratka glared at the king. "Even the children?"

"Yes, even the children."

"You monster! Where is your morality?" Nizana cried out. She struggled against the ropes. "They're just children!"

Uther's mouth formed a tight line. "Take them down to the cells."

Arthur found himself disagreeing with his father. "Father, they are just children. Perhaps it would be best-"

Uther held his hand up for silence. Arthur reluctantly bit his tongue and said nothing more on the subject. Morgana, however, was outraged and wasn't afraid to speak against the king. "How can you sit there and send two young children to their deaths?" Morgana exclaimed. "They're so young and don't deserve to die like this. Please, Uther..."

The king motioned the guards to take the women away. He turned slowly to Morgana and his expression reminded her of a snake. "The decision has been made and you will accept it." He told her with a stoic expression.

"But-"

Uther stood up abruptly. He clenched his fists to keep himself from losing the internal fight to his anger. "Go to your room and do not leave until the executions are over. I will not hear you speak of this matter ever again."

Morgana's eyes grew wide. "Please have some sense-"

"Morgana!" Uther yelled. The noblewoman flinched and shrunk away from the king. "Leave, now. _I_ am the _king_. You will not go against me again. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded curtly and rushed out of the throne room with her maid, Gwen.

Uther turned to his son and was shocked at the sight. He saw the disbelief in his eyes and he could hear Arthur's hatred of his decision despite no words being said. It was just as the king feared. The Solargarde did something to his son. This wasn't the Arthur that he raised. Despite only being gone for a few days, he changed. This wasn't the man that Uther knew. It was then that Uther realized that he couldn't control his son's thoughts anymore, and that made him nervous.

"Father, Morgana has a point." Arthur said slowly, clearly holding back everything he wanted to say.

Uther squeezed his eyes shut. "Leave me." Arthur nodded, knowing that disobeying his father would only irritate him more. But before Arthur left the throne room, Uther said one last thing to him. "I will not tolerate you disrespecting my decisions either." Arthur quickly left the throne room after that. Uther sat down on his throne and began to make preparations for the execution. It would be a grand event. Every sorcerer will know that Camelot is capable to wiping them off the face of the earth.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Livia and Kali arrived at the Isle of the Blessed several hours after sun down. They had to stop more than they wanted to, but they couldn't travel any faster when Kali was in the condition she was in.

The ruins stood before them and were dull like a faded memory. Kali could make out what was once there, but it was worn with years of damage. The sorceress tried to imagine what it looked like. She knew that it was once teeming with life but her imagination wasn't powerful enough to break past the crumbling rocks. The air shifted around them from relaxed to a tense atmosphere when they stepped inside of the ruins. Kali's stomach filled with butterflies and her heart pounded faster.

"Hello?" She called out. Nobody answered. Livia shrugged and the two women walked further into the ruins. "Please, is anyone here?"

A woman with a dark cloak stepped out from behind a pillar. She pulled down the hood to reveal a head of blonde hair and a stern face. "Leave." She spoke sharply.

Livia took a step forward. The woman tensed and her hands flew out in front of her but she said nothing. "Are you the High Priestess?" Livia asked timidly. The woman didn't answer. Her eyes pierced each one of the women as if trying to figure out their motives just by staring at them.

"If you are," Kali started, "we need your help. Our family was taken by Camelot guards."

The woman's eyes darkened at the mention of Camelot. "My name is Morgause and I am indeed the High Priestess. Come with me." Morgause ushered Livia and Kali further into the ruins. They weaved through the crumbling rocks until they reached one of the few parts of the ruins that hadn't crumbled to pieces. Inside there was a small fire in an old fireplace and a wooden table with several chairs surrounding it. It was homey. "Please sit."

Livia and Kali quickly took a chair around the table. Morgause sat across from the pair.

"We are from the Solargarde." Livia explained. She rolled up her sleeve to show the charms on her arm as proof.

Morgause's eyes grew wide. She gently ran her hand over each charm. "I've never seen charms put on someone like this. How did you do it?"

Kali shook her head. "It's an old Solargarde secret. One that nobody else can know, not even the High Priestess." Morgause nodded in understanding though Kali could see her curiosity.

The High Priestess looked between the two. "Forgive me if I'm rude, but how is it possibly for Camelot guards to capture any member of the Solargarde?"

"Our magic is gone. It just disappeared." Kali told her. Her voice was quiet and sad. It hadn't even been a day and Kali missed her magic. She felt helpless, but deep down she knew she was anything but.

Morgause frowned. She took each of their hands in her own. Her head rolled back and she muttered several incantations under her breath. Suddenly, she snapped back to stare at both of them. "It was the Purple Rose that did this to you."

Livia's eyebrows came together. "The Purple Rose? What is that?"

"Haven't you ever heard the children's rhyme?" Kali asked her. Livia shook her head. "Well it goes like this, '_Purple Rose, Purple Rose, that grows in perfect rows. It killed the Queen, it killed the Queen. The world is now forever clean_'"_  
><em>

Livia's eyes grew wide. "That's the most twisted children's rhyme that I have ever heard."

Morgause nodded solemnly. "It was created after the queen from the Bloody Conquer was killed. Those flowers killed the most powerful sorceress in existence, so there's no telling what the flower can do."

"Like take away our magic?" Kali asked. Morgause nodded again. Kali felt like her heart broke in two. Her magic couldn't be gone. It just couldn't.

Morgause saw the clear distress on the their faces. "I don't think that it is permanent." She rushed out. Kali looked up from her lap with hope in her eyes. "When it leaves your system then your magic will return. Maybe in a couple of days."

"We don't have a couple of days!" Kali blurted out. She stood up abruptly. "Our family is going to be killed and we have to do something _now_. Please Morgause. You have to help us." She begged. Livia pulled on Kali's dress to have her sit down, but Kali refused. She couldn't stand to sit down and relax when her loved ones were preparing for their death. It didn't seem right to her.

"I can't help you." Morgause said after a long pause. Kali was tempted to force her to help them, but she doubted that she would be able to force a High Priestess to do anything. "But, I have something that can." She stood up and left the room. Kali and Livia stayed where they were, staring at the archway that Morgause went through. She came back with something covered in red silk in her hands. She set it on the table. Morgause's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"What is it?" Kali asked. She found herself drawn to whatever was under the fabric. Her hand reached for the silk and Morgause made no attempt to stop her. Kali pulled back the thin fabric to reveal a silver tiara with one red ruby in the middle. It looked like something from a dream. The tiara looked to be worth a fortune, but that wasn't the most interesting part of it. It seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. The tiara vibrated with raw power.

"This was worn by the queen herself. She had it made several years into her reign. It is said that it contains pure magic inside of it." Morgause said quietly. "If that is true, then you should be able to wear it and save your family."

Livia's face fell into shock. "And you're giving this to us?"

Morgause smiled. "More like loaning it to you. Only a descendent of the queen is able to wear it."

Kali and Livia frowned. "It's now true." Livia told the High Priestess. "None of the Solargarde are descendants of her. It was made up to make people fear us."

"Maybe so, but just try to put it one and we'll see." Morgause said in a stern tone that dared either of them to argue with her.

Livia reached for it. She winced like the tiara was burning her fingers, but she didn't say anything. Livia attempted to put it on her head, but it flew from her hands and back to the table with a loud clang. Morgause frowned. Now it was Kali's turn, but after seeing what happened with Livia, she didn't think that it was a good idea to try. She hesitantly reached for the tiara. It was cold to the touch. Her hands buzzed with energy coming from the tiara. She slowly brought it to her head. With shaking hands she set it on the top of head. A wave of power flowed slowly over her from her head to her toes. A content sigh left her mouth. It felt... right.

Livia smirked. "Why didn't you tell me you are a descendant of the queen from the Bloody Conquering?"

Kali grinned. "I didn't know. Can I do magic now?" She asked Morgause.

Morgause shrugged. "Well, honestly I've never seen someone be able to put on the tiara. Just try and we will see if it works."

Kali closed her fist and held it in front of her. Her eyes flashed a bright gold. She slowly unclenched her fist. A small bird fluttered out of her palm and flew around the room. It finally perched on the table, peering up at Kali with its little eyes. Kali held out a finger and the bird hopped from the table to her hand. "It worked." Kali mused with wonder.

Morgause reached into her cloak and handed Kali a piece of worn paper. She looked at it carefully. It was a spell.

"It's an old spell used by High Priestesses when they wished to return to the Isle of the Blessed. It will bring you and your family back safely. You have to hurry if you are to reach Camelot in time."

Kali and Livia were about to leave, but Kali turned back to the High Priestess one last time. "Thank you, for everything."

Morgause smiled. "It was nothing. It was my pleasure to help the Solargarde. Bring them back safely."

"We will." Kali said firmly. And that was exactly what Kali was going to do. She was prepared to do whatever it took. Even if it meant abandoning all morals. She was going to save her family, and nobody was going to get in her way.


	9. Chapter 9: The Second Escape

**Thank you for favoriting/reviewing/following! It means so much to me to know that people are reading my story!**

**lilnightmare17: You will just have to see in this update ;) Thank you for taking the time out of your life to review!**

**Guest: Thank you! xoxo**

* * *

><p>Ten minutes after they left the Isle of the Blessed, Kali and Livia realized how tired they really were. After the events that happened, they had barely any energy to travel all the way to Camelot, but they had to press on. Neither of them would have been able to live with themselves if any members of the Solargarde died.<p>

Kali sighed heavily. "We can't walk all the way to Camelot."

Livia grit her teeth together. "We don't have any other choice." She responded quickly.

Kali stayed quiet. There wasn't much that could be done other than press on. She stared up at the sky while she walked. Her mother, though having no magic herself, was obsessed with everything 'other worldly', as she described it. After several visits from a traveling fortune-teller in a gypsy wagon, her mother became convinced that the stars held all the answers to their problems. Her mother said that Kali was an Aquarius and would try to tell her fortune based off of that. Kali didn't know what that meant except for that it was a constellation. Normally she would ignore her mother's ramblings about astrology and tarot cards, but now she wished that she had. It seemed odd to Kali now that she thought her mother's interests to be too far-fetched when Kali had magic which was something many people said was unnatural.

Her father thought that her mother's interest in the stars and fate was endearing. He encouraged her while the townspeople thought that she was insane calling people weird names based off of their birthdate. They were an odd couple, but they were deeply in love, even in the later part of their lives. Kali hoped that she would find a love as strong as theirs one day. But since being in the Solargarde limited her options, she was sure that she would die without getting married. When she thought about it, Kali didn't mind never having a husband. All she needed was her family.

A whinny of a horse broke Kali out of her thoughts. She turned her head towards the source of the sound. It wasn't too far.

"A horse is faster than walking." Kali mused. They walked through the trees. In the outskirts of the woods there was a farm with a fenced in area and a chestnut colored horse standing in the center. There were a small flicker of a candle in the window of the farmhouse, but no other signs of people.

Livia hopped the fence gracefully with Kali quickly following. Livia smirked. "Yes, a horse is much faster."

Kali ran her hand over the horse's nose. It made a sound that sounded affectionate, or at least she hoped it was. It nuzzled Kali gently.

"Stop where you are!" A gruff voice commanded. They turned around to see an old man with a beard so long that it was the length of the hair on Kali's head. Each strand was as silver as the moon. His legs shook slightly under his weight but his grip on his knife was steady. "What are you doing around my animals?" He growled.

Livia moved to take out a dagger, but Kali stopped her. She took a step towards the man who backed away slightly.

"Sir," she said politely, "we need a horse. Can we borrow yours? We promise to bring it back."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you insane?" He shouted. "You aren't taking anything of mine. Now, scram before I call the guards from the village!"

Kali's lips formed a straight line. "We are from the Solargarde. You _will_ let us use your horse." She said firmly. The man's eyes widen. He looked like he wanted to fight them, but he lowered his knife with a defeated expression. He turned around and went back into his house. Kali could see him staring that them through the window.

"It's moments like these that I love being in the Solargarde." Livia said dreamily as she mounted the horse. Kali followed suit. Several seconds later they were heading towards Camelot as fast as the horse could go.

0o0o0o0o0o0

They arrived at Camelot that morning. The streets were eerily quiet. Kali assumed that it was because they were getting ready for the executions. Kali got off the horse that she and Livia stole several hours ago. Kali placed the tiara on her head. Power flowed from her head down to her toes. She muttered a spell so that horse would run back home. Kali then carefully stowed the tiara back into her cloak.

"Let's hurry." Livia said while gesturing towards the castle.

Kali and Livia ran through the streets silently. Occasionally they saw people working, but Camelot was relatively empty. Kali thought that it was both a good and bad thing. It was good because they could easily run through the streets without anyone stopping them. It was bad because she knew that they were going to be watching the execution. The more people, the harder it would be to save her family. Even with magic it might be difficult.

They reached the gates of the castle. The citizens of Camelot gathered around a huge wooden pyre with all the members of the Solargarde in the center. Each of them had their hands tied behind their backs and an expression of pure terror. Her heart jumped out of her chest to see them so frightened. She moved forward but someone grabbed her arm. She whipped around to see Arthur staring at her with wide, surprised eyes. Livia took out her knife and held it to his neck.

Arthur was unfazed by the weapon. He doesn't even seem to notice it. "What are you doing here?" He asked with disbelief.

Kali tried to yank her arm away, but his had a steel grip on her. "Let go of me, Arthur. Livia will hurt you if you don't." Kali told him. Her eyes flickered towards Livia. She knew that Livia would hurt him, and she didn't want that. Arthur had been kind to her and she would prefer for him not to die. If the circumstances were different, maybe the sorceress would've claimed them to be friends.

"What are you doing here?" He repeated. His eyes were wide, as if he couldn't believe that she was actually here in Camelot.

Livia growled at him like an animal. "Saving our family. I _will_ hurt you if I have to."

He didn't even notice Livia speaking to him. "Do you know how dangerous it is-" Arthur started but Kali interrupted him.

"Let me go." She commanded. Her eyes pleaded with Arthur to release her before Livia became impatient and stabbed him. The look in her eyes reminded Arthur of the doe like look she gave him the first time they met. "Just let us save our family."

He fell silent. Suddenly Arthur released her arm and watched her run away from him for the third time since they've met.

"Citizens of Camelot!" Uther's voice boomed around the square. He glared disdainfully down at the scene. "Yesterday Camelot won a major victory against the treacherous Solargarde. Today we shall put an end to their terror! Light the pyre!"

Kali placed the tiara on her head. The familiar feeling of power flowing through her rushed from her head to toes. Several citizen stared at her with amazement. They weren't sure if she was a noble woman but they made room for her as if she was one. Kali would've felt it amazing to see the growing respect on the citizen's faces just because of the tiara on her head if she wasn't so worried for her family. A guard moved to light the pyre, but Kali quickly put out the flames with magic.

"Sorcery!" A woman screamed. The look of awe is quickly replaced with fear and confusion. The crowd of people moved quickly to get away from Kali, all of them careful not to get within several feet of her. Guards closed in on Livia and Kali with their swords drawn. They were scared to go any closer because of her magic. One brave guard jabbed their sword at Livia who easily blocked it with her small knife.

Livia motioned Kali to hurry up with the spell. She squeezed her eyes shut on concentrated on her magic that pounded desperately in her soul. Kali sucked in a deep breath, muttered a small prayer to any god listening, then shouted the spell. "_Ieg abrecan se æt wit_!" The air swirled around the members of the Solargarde, leaving the guards and citizens stunned.

Kali felt like she was being squeezed like a grape. Her chest felt crushed and her blood rushed to her head. Not only that but the world blended together in a tornado of colors. She couldn't make sense of anything but at least she could sense the faint presences of the Solargarde around her. Then the whirlwind of confusion stopped. Kali fell back to the hard ground. For a second she thought that she was still in Camelot, but when she saw the crumbling ruins, she knew that they were safe. Finally, they were together and safe again.

Livia let out an excited whoop from her spot on the ground. "You did it, Kali!"

Brandi helped Ratka stand up. The elderly woman eyed the tiara on Kali's head with shining eyes. She smiled. "I haven't seen that in a long time. I'm glad that it was of use to you."

Kali took off the tiara thoughtfully. "You've seen it before?" Ratka nodded but didn't bother to explain where she had seen it. Kali wanted to pry but she thought that the old woman wouldn't appreciate her asking about her private life.

Madelena and Abram squealed in delight. The children bounced on Kali with smiling faces.

"We knew you guys would save us!" Madelena exclaimed. Abram nodded his head so violently that his black hair covered his eyes.

Nizana hugged her two children and Kali. "Thank you so much." She glanced towards Livia. "Both of you. We would be dead without you two."

Livia shook her head. "It was mostly Kali who did all the work. She happens to be related to the queen from the Bloody Conquering so she could wear the tiara."

Margie raised a red eyebrow. "Hmm... so I guess the rumor does have some truth to it."

The Solargarde fell silent at the sight of Morgause staring at them with a smile on her face. She gracefully walked towards them with her head held high. Livia and Kali bowed their heads in respect for the High Priestess. Ratka did the same, which didn't surprise Kali since the she was the one who knew about the new High Priestess in the first place.

Morgause took in the sight of each member of the Solargarde. They were dirty from a night spent in the cells. "I'm glad that Livia and Kali brought you back safely. My name is Morgause and I am the High Priestess of the Old Religion."

The children stared at her with wonder while the rest of the Solargarde bowed like Kali, Livia, and Ratka. Kali held the tiara out in front of her towards the woman. "You probably want this back." She mumbled. Morgause placed the tiara in the silk cloth and tucked it into her robe for her to put back later.

"Thank you." She said. Morgause gestured towards the ruins. "Come. I have meals and tea ready for you. I'm sure your time in Camelot was incredibly stressful."

Madelena nodded violently. "It was! They didn't even feed us." As if on cue, the girl's stomach rumbled.

The High Priestess laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure I have enough food prepared to keep you full for years!"

The little girl and her brother shouted in delight. The two children ran ahead with smiles on their faces. The Solargarde laughed at their eagerness but they were also as excited as the twins to have a proper meal.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Arthur had never seen his father so furious in his entire life. The pure rage coming from his father was enough to make the prince incredibly concerned for everyone's safety. He knew that the anger coming off of the king would most likely be taken out on the citizens of Camelot or the guards that let the two sorceresses in Camelot in the first place. Or maybe, on the prince himself. He couldn't see his father calming down after this, and someone will be punished for Kali and Livia's actions.

Arthur felt a slight pinch of guilt for letting Kali and Livia go through with their plan to escape with the rest of the Solargarde, but he also was relieved that his father never got the chance to send them to their deaths. They had treated him fairly well considering that it was a kidnapping, so he felt that death was a harsh punishment. Sure, Arthur accepted the fact that the Solargarde was made up of law breakers and he knew that they had to be punished. But if he had his way, he wouldn't have condemned them to death. It just seemed wrong to kill an entire family together like that.

Uther pounded his fist on this throne. "How could this have happened?" He shouted. Arthur flinched at his harsh voice. "How did they get in the city?"

Arthur bowed his head slightly. "Father, there were hardly any guards patrolling the perimeters of the city."

The king narrowed his eyes at his son. He clenched his fist and the veins in the king's forehead looked like they were about to burst. "As Prince of Camelot the patrolling of the guards falls under your list of responsibilities! There were plenty of guards! Why weren't there any at the entrances?" He yelled.

Arthur opened his mouth to respond that it was in fact Uther's fault that there wasn't enough guards. He was too paranoid of the Solargarde escaping that three-fourths of the guards in Camelot were in the square or guarding the area right next to it, leaving barely any men to watch who was leaving or entering the area. But, considering that Uther was his king and father, he chose not to share his thoughts. "I don't know, father." He answered carefully.

"You don't know? You don't _know_?" Uther seethed. He pinched his nose with his fingers. Uther took in a deep calming breath, but he still was furious. "Arthur, you are responsible for the search of the Solargarde. Do _not_ disappoint me." Arthur nodded. Uther waved his hand in dismissal. "You may leave."

Arthur quickly exited the room. He breathed in deeply to calm himself. Arthur was very unsure of his feelings on this situation. A part of him wanted to leave the Solargarde alone. He knew that if Camelot left them alone, they would leave Camelot alone. Plus, they weren't a problem until recently when Kali, Nizana, and Sarah were arrested. In fact it was like the Solargarde never existed before the first incident. On the other hand, he felt duty to his father to carry out the punishment, to find the law breakers. He knew that he should feel anger towards them -to hate them even- but he couldn't find it in himself to do that. They were just protecting their own.

The young prince wasn't exactly sure where he was going. He was waking through a haze of his thoughts. In fact, he was so distracted that he didn't see Gwen until he knocked her over, sending Morgana's clean laundry flying everywhere.

"Oof." Gwen picked herself up from the floor. She straightened her dress and fixed her hair that tumbled out of control during her fall.

Arthur immediately knelt to help her pick up the clothes. "I'm so sorry, Guinevere. I was... distracted." He rushed out.

Gwen smiled a kind smile that she constantly wore on her face. "It's no problem at all. You looked like your head was in the clouds, so I don't blame you for not seeing me." She teased.

Arthur grimaced. He helped her pick up the last piece of fabric and placed it in Gwen's arms.

"Thank you, sire. I appreciate your help." She said politely. Gwen frowned slightly at Arthur's expression. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I-I'm fine. Just thinking."

Her eyebrows came together. "Is it anything that I can help with? Perhaps I can help you organize your thoughts."

Arthur shook his head immediately. "No, it wouldn't be proper to do that. Plus, I wouldn't want to worry you with it."

Gwen raised an eyebrow at the prince. She hoisted the clothing into the basket so that she could get a better grip on it. "You don't have to give me the specifics. I find that talking out my problems helps me make up my mind. It makes things a little clearer. But if you don't want to, then I understand." She turned to walk away but Arthur stopped her. He had a sheepish look on his face from having to ask a servant for help, but Arthur was honest enough to admit that he needed it at that moment.

He rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "Do you think that I could... um just talk about it for several minutes with you? But if you have to return to Morgana... then I... ahh understand."

Gwen shook her head with a grin. "No, it's no trouble. She isn't expecting me until later in the afternoon." She gestured towards the basket of clothes. "I was just getting a head-start on my chores."

Arthur leaned against the wall, trying to find a place to begin. "So... there is a woman..." He started slowly.

Gwen held back a laugh. "Many of the greatest romance stories start this way."

The prince blushed immediately, which looked out of place on the prince's normally tough exterior. "No!" He burst out. Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly. "No, it's not like that. Plus, there wouldn't be any chance of anything happening between us. It just wouldn't be right."

"Well, why not? Love is love." Gwen said wisely.

Arthur's blush turned deeper and Gwen was having a hard time holding back her laughter. "It's not love or anything like that but..."

Gwen smiled. "But you care for her?"

"You know, maybe this wasn't the best idea." Arthur said. He was about to dash away from the servant but Gwen's words stopped him.

"No, please don't. I won't interrupt anymore." Gwen said. She straightened out her dress then leaned against the wall next to the prince. "I promise."

Arthur sucked in a deep breath. "So, the woman. To be honest she is the most intriguing woman that I have ever met. I'm not entirely sure if it's in a good way or a bad way. But anyways, she's... part of a group that is..." He paused, trying to think of the right words. Arthur didn't want to tell Gwen that Kali was part of the Solargarde. That would only send her running towards his father with fear. "Um... she is part of a group that practices sword-fighting for women." He lied.

Gwen pursed her lips at his obvious lie. "So, she's a woman who can defend herself." She mused.

Arthur chuckled. "She sure can. I feel sorry for anyone that wrongs her or the group. But, you see, it's not exactly socially acceptable for a woman to know how to sword fight, and everyone in the group is a woman. Before I met her, I thought that women shouldn't sword fight and that it was wrong. Very, very wrong-"

"But Morgana knows how to use a sword, sire." Gwen interrupted, knowing full well that sword fighting means something completely else in this context. What Arthur meant by it, Gwen didn't know, but she reasoned that it was something big to have to lie about it.

Arthur's eye grew wide. "Yes, ahh... but that's not the point. She is a kind woman. She showed me respect but at the same time didn't care about my title as the Prince of Camelot." He sighed. "It was incredibly relaxing to not have all that responsibility piled up on me when I was around her. And then I met her group. They were one large family, each of them... fighting with swords constantly. After spending some time with them I came to the conclusion that maybe not all women sword-fighters were as bad as I originally thought. But..."

"But what?" Gwen pushed.

"But my father hates women sword-fighters. He would... lock them up for forever if he found them and would want me to do that also, but I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt them in any way but I also don't want to go against my father. I'm confused." Arthur confessed. To his relief his mind felt less muddled and the thoughts stopped weighing down on him. He was thankful that he was able to share this thoughts with someone, even if he told an occasional white lie.

"Hmm..." Gwen hummed. She looked up at the prince. "My advice is to go with your heart. If you don't want to arrest them up for 'sword-fighting', then don't."

Arthur looked at the servant with a bewildered expression. "But my father-"

"Please forgive me for being so blunt," Gwen said without any sign of actually being sorry, "but Uther will not be king for forever. Would you rather sit on that throne proud that you stood up for what you believed in or ashamed that you weren't brave enough to do what you thought right. _Even_ if that means standing up to your father." She looked at him softly while Arthur soaked in her words. "Sometimes the things that are right are not always the easiest." Gwen picked up the basket of clothes and walked down the corridor.

"Thank you, Guinevere." Arthur called out.

Gwen smiled. "It was not trouble, sire."

"Oh, you haven't seen Merlin by any chance?" He asked her.

She laughed. "No. I just hope that he isn't at the tavern again, for his sake." She responded.

Arthur grit his teeth. "He better not be." Then Arthur went off to find his manservant to wherever he went off to. And when he finally did, Arthur made sure to give Merlin enough chores to last him the whole day.


	10. Chapter 10: Shifting of Powers

**Thank you for your support! xoxoxo There isn't much Arthur in this update. But don't worry, he will be joining us in the next update!**

**lilnightmare17: I'm happy that you're enjoying it! I just couldn't let them die like that. Here's the update!**

* * *

><p>Kali ran through the ruins as fast as she could. Sarah just gave her news that Ratka collapsed that morning. Nothing seemed to stay good for the Solargarde for long. Right when they were together again, Ratka fell ill.<p>

She stopped in front of a building that was still intact in the crumbling ruins. The entire Solargarde stood in front of the door patiently. The children grasped at their mother's skirt. Chelsea and Jordyn clung to each other for support. And the rest of the Solargarde were giving support to each other through reassuring words and hugs. Morgause was no where in sight, but Kali wasn't worried about where the High Priestess was. She was more worried about the woman who helped raise her.

Christiane reached for her. Kali quickly fell into her arms. She hung onto the middle-aged woman like Christiane was her lifeline. She smoothed Kali's hair. "It'll be alright. Ratka is strong. She'll pull through." She whispered but Kali could tell that she didn't entirely believe her own words.

"What happened?" Kai choked out. She held back a sob that threatened to be released.

Christiane pulled away from the hug, still holding Kali's hands. "After dinner she was feeling nauseous, so Ratka went to bed. This morning she had trouble breathing, but she still wanted to go for a walk." The woman paled slightly. "I shouldn't have let her out of bed."

Kali tightened her grip on Christiane's hands. "Don't blame yourself. You know that Ratka would've gone for a walk no matter what you said."

She smiled slightly. "Yes, I suppose so. She has been asking for you."

"She has?"

Christiane nodded. "She didn't tell me why, but she wants to see you." She paused. Her lips formed a large frown. "Ratka seems to think that this is her last day... but she's wrong."

Kali choked back several tears. "When has Ratka ever been wrong?" She whispered. Her voice cracked with tears that we about to fall.

"No." Christiane answered sharply. "This time she _is_ wrong. Morgause is searching for a cure right now. If anyone can help Ratka, it's the High Priestess." She wiped her eyes and gently pushed Kali towards the building. "Go on, she's waiting."

Kali mentally prepared herself to see the worst. She hoped that Ratka wasn't as sick as everyone thought, but she knew the Solargarde wouldn't be acting this way if it wasn't serious. Never in her life had she seen Ratka sick. It seemed impossible for it to happen. Ratka always had perfect health. Kali hadn't seen her so much as cough in her life. All those years of seeing a perfectly healthy Ratka convinced Kali that the elderly woman was indestructible. Nothing could possibly happen to her. In one day, all those thoughts came crashing down to a pile of rubble.

She slowly opened the door. There was a fire burning in the fireplace. It casted an amber glow on the room. In the corner of the room there was a bed. Ratka laid there as still as a corpse, covered in blankets that the Solargarde wove several years ago . Kali would've thought that she was dead if it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of her chest. She ran to the elderly woman's side.

Ratka moved her head slightly to look at her. Her thin lips curved in a smile. She grasped the young woman's hands. "Kali, I have been waiting for you."

"I'm here." Kali gasped out. "You're going to get better. Morgause will find something-"

"Hush, child. I know when it's time to go." Ratka interrupted. "But before I leave, I need to speak to you. I need you to know."

Kali wiped several tears that fell down her face. "No! Don't talk this way, you aren't going to leave us!"

Ratka shook her head, but the small movement cost her a lot of energy. "You have to accept it, Kali. It _is_ my time. I have played my part, now it's time for you to play yours."

Her tears blurred her vision. "Please, Ratka. Don't leave us." Kali repeated.

"Death is inevitable. This is not something that can be stopped. As my dying wish, I want you to accept it. Accept my death. Do not dwell on it, and move on. Everyone dies. This is a part of life."

"But I don't want you to." Kai croaked.

Ratka laughed, but it sounded weak. "Neither do I, but I still welcome it. Death will always happen, whether you welcome it with open arms or run away It's easier to accept it than to fight. It saves everyone from unnecessary heartache." The woman reached for a cup of water. Kali helped her with it. Ratka took a long sip, but it wasn't enough to sooth the burning. "Thank you. Now, there was a reason that I asked for you specifically. You need to know the full truth of how we came to be. I need to pass it on before I die, and I want to pass it on to you."

Kali's eyebrows came together in confusion. "The full truth?"

Ratka's eyes grew distant as she remembered a time many, many years ago. "Once there was a woman. She lived in a time before kingdoms. All there was were small villages of people who helped each other to survive. They were normally peaceful, except for the occasional skirmish. That woman was beautiful. Men everywhere wanted her hand in marriage, but she was interested in only one. He was her childhood friend, but he was betrothed to another woman. So one day she prayed to the gods, and one of them listened. The next day, she was greeted by a god. A minor one, but powerful nonetheless."

Ratka laughed slightly. "Now, gods normally don't bother with mortals, but that god saw something in that woman. He saw a spark of life. A spark of _magic_. The woman pleaded to be with her love, and the god gave her the means to do so. He unleashed the power. The woman was incredibly selfish and blinded by her infatuation with the man. She killed his betrothed and asked him to marry her instead. As you can assume, he refused to and swore that he would hate her for the rest of his mortal life. She was devastated."

"You have to understand that the woman was very clever, but let her emotions run her decision. Her decisions were always rash and never thought about the consequences. She easily destroyed their village and the betrothal's village in revenge. Within a matter of days, the people of the area begged her to stop. They brought gifts like exotic fish from the farthest villages and gold jewelry. They even went as far to offer up their children. The villagers were incredibly desperate. She was very pleased. She accepted the gifts and promised to not attack the villagers anymore if they allowed her to be their ruler. Soon enough, she realized that she could do the same to the other villages. The woman quickly conquered the entire land."

"She grew lonely and wanted someone to join to rule the land. However, she didn't plan on marrying another man. She was still hurt from the man's rejection and she was far too paranoid to hand over a part of her power to another person like that. Instead of marrying, she gave birth to five children out of magic. Three boys and two girls. She raised them to be like her, but they quickly found their own way. Three of them grew to hate the woman with a passion while two remained loyal to their mother."

"What were their names?" Kali asked curiously.

Ratka smiled. Kali thought it was refreshing to see her smile so widely even when Ratka was potentially on her deathbed. "Remember that names were much more complicated and odd back then. Their names were Suelargardiana, Driudista, Trikungo, Chaost, and Lowshrodo. I like to think that the woman wanted to punish them with such terrible names. Anyways, the three children that hated their mother quickly ran away to lands out of her reach. Suelargardiana, Driudista, and Lowshrodo worked for many days and nights and eventually made the Purple Rose. I'm sure you are more than familiar with the effects."

Kali nodded her head. It hasn't worn off completely and she still couldn't do any spells. It really irritated her, but she quickly pushed her own problems aside to focus all her attention on Ratka.

"The three siblings gave the flower to the villages and they had an uprising. They killed the queen. The five children went their own way. They quickly forgave each other and there was peace in the family once again. Suelargardiana, Driudista, Trikungo, Chaost, and Lowshrodo sought to share magic with the rest of the world, which their mother refused to do. They taught people their ways and soon there were five major sects of magic. The names became jumbled around as the years passed. Suelargardiana became Solargardiana, Solargardian, to finally, Solargarde. The others changed to what you know as the Druids, Trikong, Chaosteps, and Lowshroud."

"How do you know all this?" Kali asked. She was completely mesmerized.

Ratka's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Because I am Suelargardiana."

Kali gaped at the old woman. "But... but then you must be thousands of years old!"

"I am."

"How did you live so long?" Kali exclaimed.

"I change forms every so often. I'm sure that you have heard of the last Solargarde leader, Brielle."

Kali nodded her head violently. "I have. She led the Reconquest of the Isles and saved hundreds of magic users during the Great Purge!"

Ratka suppressed a laugh at Kali's behavior. "Yes, that was me." Kali's eyes only grew wider. "And all the past Solargarde leaders were me. I wanted to keep an eye on my sect, on my family." Ratka grinned. "I saw that you put my mother's tiara to use. I'm very proud of you, Kali."

"Thank you." Kali froze. If it was even possible, her eyes grew as wide as the moon. "Only people who are descended from the queen... err your mother can wear the tiara." She stated with a distant expression.

Ratka nodded her head. "Yes. That's true."

Her mind whirled at a million miles per hour. "So... I'm related to... you?"

Ratka's grin grew. "Yes you are. I had two sons and they in turn had many children. I'm not sure which you are descended from, but in some ways you could consider me to be your great-something grandmother." She coughed violently. Kali reached for the cup of water and helped Ratka drink something to soothe her throat.

"Are you alright?" Kali asked her fearfully.

Ratka placed a hand on Kali's cheek and completely ignored Kali's question. "I told you that story so that you could pass on the truth. Our legacy. My siblings died long before they could tell their children. And when I die, you will be the only person on earth that knows what truly happened all those years ago."

Kali shook her head. "You're not dying! Can't you... have another form?"

Ratka smiled sadly. "No. I have lived this long because I was waiting for someone, but now that wait is over."

"Who were you waiting for?"

The elderly woman removed her hand from Kali's face. She folded her hands together on her stomach. "I was waiting for someone who will help bring peace to the land. She will bring back magic and unite the land under one peaceful rule. She and her husband will build a kingdom worth fighting for." Ratka sighed, hoping that she didn't say too much. "Will you please send in Christiane? I need to speak to her."

"I can do that." Kali whispered. She kissed Ratka's forehead. "Thank you for taking care of me." She murmured, hoping that those weren't the last words that she ever said to Ratka. But if they were, then Kali was satisfied with the closure it gave her. She promised herself that she would try to accept Ratka's death like she asked her to, but Kali still hung on to the hope that she would pull through. Kali left the room without looking back, because if she looked back, she wouldn't be able to leave Ratka's side. She walked up to Christiane. "She wants to talk to you." She said quietly.

Christiane paled. "Me?" Kali nodded. Christiane slowly walked into the room like she was underwater. Ratka' sickness was taking its toll on her. It was obvious to everyone. When Ratka died, Christiane would most likely take over. She was the most experienced int he Solargarde and had been by Ratka's side the longest. Kali realized that when Ratka died, Christiane would be the first Solargarde leader that wasn't just another form of Suelargardiana.

Madelena sobbed and gripped her brother's hand. Abram held to Nizana's hand with an emotionless face. The two children seemed to know more of what was going on that the rest of the Solargarde who were in denial of Ratka's state of health. Kali had to get away. She had to escape from the emotions. So, she left.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kali found a tower in the back of the Isles. Half of it was crumbling to ruins, but it still stood proudly. She climbed to the top and found that she was able to see the entire Isle of the Blessed from her spot. Kali was so high in the air that she felt like she left all her problems back on the ground. Nothing could touch her while she was up there. Nothing could bother her except for the chilly wind.

She jumped when she felt a fabric wrapped around her. Morgause sat next to her on the ledge. "I saw you come up here. I thought that maybe you would like some company." Morgause explained.

Kali tugged the blanket so that it covered her better. "Before you ask, I'm fine."

The blonde nodded but didn't look like she believed her. "It's alright to grieve." Kali didn't respond. "Would you like to talk about it?" Morgause asked.

Kali whipped her head to look at the High Priestess. "Shouldn't you be looking for a cure? Shouldn't you be trying to help Ratka?"

Morgause paused. Her eyes widened slightly at Kali's outburst. She hadn't expected that question. "There's no use. She is a lost cause." She answered simply.

Kali glared at the High Priestess. "_A lost cause_? You are talking about _Ratka_! She is definitely not a lost cause!" She yelled.

The High Priestess calmly placed her hands in her lap. She had to be careful to not anger Kali more than she already was. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You did." Kali spat. She tore her eyes off the woman and focused on the horizon. The sun was high in the sky but it was covered with clouds. Everything was gloomy. It was as if the earth was crying for Ratka.

Morgause placed a hand on Kali's shoulder, but she jerked away. "If there is anyone to be angry at, it should be Uther."

Kali blinked once in confusion. "Uther? Why?"

The High Priestess nearly smirked. She had Kali's attention. "Ratka became sick in the cells of Camelot. They are not a pleasant place to be. They're cold and breeding grounds for disease. Uther put her in there. He's the reason that Ratka is sick."

She shifted in her spot on the ledge. "But he couldn't possibly have known that she would've gotten sick."

Morgause's lips curled in disgust. "He didn't have to. Did you forget what he tried to do to the entire Solargarde? He wanted to have her burned on the pyre. Uther wanted her dead, and he's going to get it." She took in a deep breath to calm herself. "Aren't you angry at him for doing this to your family?"

"Of course." Kali answered quietly. "But he's blinded by his ignorance. I feel sorry for him. He doesn't-"

Morgause scoffed at her. "Uther knows the consequences. Don't try to justify his actions!" She sneered.

She was stunned by the High Priestess's words. Kali got off of the ledge and stood on the floor behind it. Something about the conversation felt off to her. It sounded like Morgause was trying to persuade her to think a certain way instead of to offer her support. "I'm not justifying them." Kali responded softly. She handed the blanket back to Morgause. "I just understand why he does these horrible things. He's afraid. And when someone's afraid, they often lash out." She wrapped her arms around herself. Her eyes grew cold. "And don't you dare talk about Ratka like that ever again. I don't care if you're the High Priestess or not, nobody talks about her that way."

Kali left Morgause alone of the tower. She didn't want to be anywhere near that woman. Something about her made Kali feel on edge. She just hoped the she stayed away from her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kali watched the sun go down in the horizon. When it fell completely behind the land, the earth shifted into mourning. She didn't have to be told to know that Ratka passed away. Kali felt it in her gut.

Margie ran up to her. She sighed in relief at the sight of the woman. "Kali, we have been looking for you everywhere." Margie gasped out. Her green eyes were lined with red from crying. Margie looked exhausted.

Kali stood up. She engulfed her Solargarde sister in a large hug. "Is she...?"

"Yes." Margie choked out. Kali buried her face in Margie's shoulder. Margie tried to console her anyway that she could. "Ratka named Christiane the new leader. We will have the funeral in the morning."

"How is everyone else?"

"Like you would expect them to be." Margie answered. She paused. "Morgause is talking to them, but I think she's upsetting them more than helping them."

Kali narrowed her eyes. "What is she telling them?"

Margie pursed her lips. "It's not important. Come on, let's join the others."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Uther was furious, again. He asked Arthur why there weren't any guards searching the woods, and Arthur answered truthfully; he didn't send any out. Even after he tried to explain his reasoning, his father refused to listen. The king decided to take things in his own hands and sent out dozens of men, men that were needed to defend Camelot. Arthur thought that it was a rash and unwise decision, but he had already gone against his father too much. Anymore, and Uther just might have him executed.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin groaned at the sight of the prince. "Here to give me more chores? I just finished mucking out the stables, cleaning your entire room, and bathing the royal hunting hounds. I haven't even had dinner yet and that was several hours ago." The servant crossed his arms over his chest.

Arthur glared at Merlin. "And once again you fail to address me as your prince and future king." He replied sarcastically. Arthur sighed. "That's actually not the reason that I need you."

Merlin's eyebrows raised, but he held back any sarcastic comment that was itching to come out.

Arthur tried to choose his words carefully. "Prepare the horses for tomorrow. We will leave before sunrise, so be ready then."

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"Why?" Arthur exclaimed. "Because I'm you prince and I ordered you to!"

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose. "No! Not 'why should I do what you say', but why as in 'why do you need the horses ready'. Goodness, Arthur. It's times like these that make me question intelligence."

The prince shook his head. "I'm going to ignore that last comment." He looked over his shoulder. The hall was empty. It was only the two. "Because we are going to look for the Solargarde."

"The Solargarde?" Merlin hissed. He also glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "Are you mad? Didn't you just tell your father that you don't want anyone to look for them and that we should just leave them alone?"

Now was the part the Arthur would have to confess. He shuffled uneasily under Merlin's unwavering stare. Normally it was Arthur that made people uncomfortable, and he wasn't particularly pleased for it to happen the other way around. "Merlin, can I trust you?"

His servant's eyebrows came together in confusion, but he nodded. "Of course you can."

Arthur sighed. "I'm going to warn them to get as far away from Camelot as possible before my father tightens the borders and increases the guards in the small villages. If they don't leave now, they might never be able to."

"Why do you care? They kidnapped you."

"Because they are a kind group of people. Not peaceful like the Druids, but..." Arthur paused, trying to find the right words to describe it. "I've never truly had a family. My mother died while giving birth and my father is king. He never had time for me. They're a family and I don't want them to lose that."

Merlin looked incredibly worried. "Do you really think that is the best idea? They are dangerous and you're the only Prince of Camelot."

"They won't hurt us." Arthur told him confidently.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "How can you be sure?"

The prince's shoulders sagged slightly. "I can't but I know they won't." He turned away to head towards his room. It was going to be a long day and he wanted as much sleep as possible.

Merlin sighed. "That's no reassuring at all." He muttered under his breath before returning to tell Gaius the news. Maybe he will give him some advice on what to do.


	11. Chapter 11: Druid Camp

**lilnightmare17: I'm happy you're enjoying it! And here's the update!**

**Perlos97: Thank you! I'm glad you think so. **

* * *

><p>The morning after the death of Ratka was one of the roughest for the women. Solargarde customs said that the body must be burned, along with all they're possessions that weren't given to other people while the person was still alive. Out of all the women, it was the children who were the strong ones. <em>They<em> were the ones who went back into Ratka's room and they gathered up her blankets and clothes. Several of the women tried to help, but they couldn't move themselves towards the room. Even Kali, who found herself strangely at peace with her mentor's death, was too overwhelmed to get close to the door. Ratka was a mother to all of them, no matter the age. Even Oriold, the oldest member, felt like an orphaned child.

One of the toughest things to get used to after Ratka's death was the shift of power. There was a new leader who would have to guide the Solargarde through future good or bad times. Kali thought that despite having a huge burden placed on her shoulders, Christiane was holding up fairly well. She led the funeral without so much as pausing to dry her eyes. The middle-aged woman had known Ratka for the longest time, so it would be understandable if she broke down in tears. Everyone would've understood. Kali admired her strength. Nobody could ever truly fill Ratka's shoes, but if anyone had to take her place, Kali would choose Christiane.

The rest of the Solargarde agreed with her. Christiane was an amazing sorceress. Magic came naturally to her like breathing was natural for any creature that walked the earth. She had taught many of the young women everything there was to know about sorcery. She was the one who trained them with their weapons and defensive spells. Christiane meant as much to them as Ratka did, so it was only right for her to lead them.

Kali was looking for Christiane. She wanted to talk to her about the story that Ratka told her. She wanted to know if Christiane was told the same thing. It would be nice to talk to someone about it instead of keeping it wrapped inside of her. Kali hugged her arms around herself and walked in to the room that Morgause first took her and Livia to when they came to her for help. Morgause sat at the table speaking to Eva, Sarah, and Chelsey. Jordyn stood on the other side of the room with a grimace on her face. She looked like she wanted to drown herself in her tea. Jordyn gestured for Kali to come to her urgently.

Kali raised an eyebrow at Jordyn. "Are you okay?" She asked tentatively.

Jordyn frowned and gazed at Chelsey with a look of pure concern. "No. Not at all. I can't stand what Morgause is saying." Jordyn shook her head bitterly. "Honestly if she wasn't the High Priestess I might be tempted to punch her." Kali leaned back slightly. It wasn't like Jordyn to be worked up like this. She usually stayed quiet about her opinion, only sharing it when she was asked. Jordyn was the most introverted of the group. Only Chelsey or things that made her incredibly angry got the woman to talk.

"What is she telling them?"

Jordyn narrowed her eyes on the blonde. "She's telling them terrible things about Camelot. It's distasteful to talk about such things when Ratka just passed away. She hadn't even waited two hours after the funeral to start spewing out insults of everything that has to do with Camelot." She spat.

Kali watched the three women. Their eyes were wide, eagerly nodding, and actively contributing to the conversation. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she knew that it was something that they felt strongly about. A knot formed in Kali's stomach. Now Morgause's pure kindness that she showed them earlier didn't seem so pure. She began to think that every kind thing Morgause did had a darker reason. She really hoped that wasn't the case but it was much easier to believe that someone was plotting something than to believe that there was no selfish motive behind everything.

"Why would Morgause say these things?" Kali asked, her eyes not leaving the four women.

Jordyn scowled. Her brown eyes darkened. "I have no idea, but I have a horrible feeling that she will make us all look like fools."

Kali's eyebrows raised up in surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

She gestures towards the women. "Can't you see it? Morgause has three of our women under her thumb now." Jordyn hissed with venom. She set her tea down on the window-sill. "I'm going to speak to Christiane about this. She'll do something." Jordyn abruptly left the room. None of the other women noticed her exit.

Kali decided that she needed to put a stop to the conversation. It was obvious that Morgause's words were having a great impact on her Solargarde sisters, and she was positive that the words only spoke badly of Camelot. She personally wasn't a fan of Camelot —it was impossible to be after everything that happened— but she understood that as bad as Camelot was, there were positives. It was a strong kingdom with fair laws, excluding those that involved magic. Camelot was home to many good people who did good things. There was just a bad king. But just because she strongly hated one person out of the entire kingdom didn't mean that she had the right to call all of Camelot evil.

"—because Uther has corrupted the entire kingdom! It's not..." Morgause paused. She looked up at Kali with a look she didn't recognize. "Kali, I'm glad that you have come to join us."

Eva nodded. The young girl looked so innocent. Too innocent to be feeling such hate for Camelot. "Sit with us! Morgause was just about to tell us about her sister that lives in Camelot." Eva said eagerly.

Morgause placed a hand on Eva's shoulder. "No, my dear Eva, I don't think she would like to talk with us. She doesn't share the same opinion as us."

Kali crossed her arms and squared her shoulders. There was an unspoken insult in her words. '_She doesn't share the same opinion as us_' meant closer to _'She isn't like us'_. Kali bit her bottom lip to keep herself from saying something insulting. That would only make the situation worse.

The blonde pushed away her half-full cup of tea. "I talked to Christiane after the funeral. I told her about the disease ravaging a Druid camp. She—"

"What disease?" Kali interrupted rudely.

Morgause frowned. "Several men from Camelot raided their camp and gave a child a deadly disease. It has spread throughout the Druid camp like a wild-fire."

"How can you be sure that it was the men from Camelot who gave the child the disease?" Kali challenged.

"Well, who else could it have been?" Chelsey countered quietly. She bitterly took a sip of her tea. Kali resisted glaring at the woman. It wouldn't make anything better to start tensions within the Solargarde just like it wouldn't to anger the High Priestess.

The High Priestess placed a reassuring hand on Chelsey's. "We must let Kali think what she wants to think. It will do now good trying to persuade her. She must see for herself. And soon enough she will se the error in her thoughts." Morgause sighed dramatically. "As I was saying, Iseldir contacted me and said that the druids wished to cast a blessing on the camp to speed the healing, but there wasn't enough healthy people to do it. He asked me to join him, but I cannot, especially after you leader's death. It just wouldn't be right."

Kali grit her teeth. "You didn't even know her."

Sarah frowned. "Please don't be rude, Kali. She _is_ the High Priestess and a friend to the Solargarde." Something about Morgause gave Kali the feeling the she wasn't as much as a friend to the Solargarde as they believed, but Kali wasn't about to say that out loud. Especially not when her fellow sisters were defending her so strongly.

Morgause continued like nothing had been said. "Christiane said that you would be the best for the job. You have the most experience with healing spells out of the group, besides Christiane, of course. But she obviously can't leave now." Her lips curved in a slight smirk. "Unless, you are unable to."

"I am perfectly capable." Kali snapped.

Morgause's smile only grew. "Wonderful! I will tell Christiane to get the talisman."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Christiane handed Kali a small ring with an inscription on the inside. It hummed with energy. Kali felt the connection to another ring many miles away. She could almost feel the warmth coming from the other ring that was around a man's finger.

"Tell me how transportation spells work." Christiane commanded gently, reminding Kali of moments many years ago when Christiane would quiz her on different subjects at random times. She packed a small bag of extra provisions since Kali was going to stay for as long as necessary at the druid camp.

Kali groaned, but she knew the Christiane wouldn't let her leave without telling her. It was her way of making sure that Kali was knowledgable about different spells. "A transportation spell needs an object to tether it to. First you must create a smell and enchant an object, whether it's a house or a needle. That spell can then be used when you wish to be transported to the object. Many people like to enchant objects and bury them deep under the ground so that they're always guaranteed to appear in that spot when they say the spell."

Christiane smiled. "Very good." She gave Kali the pack of food and clothes. "Now, the other ring is worn by a man named Iseldir. You _must _show him that you have Morgause's ring so that he knows you're there to help. Do you remember the spell that Morgause gave you that transported us here to the Isle of the Blessed?"

Kali sighed. "Of course I remember."

She nodded. "Good. If the problem happens to bigger than expected, you must return back her for more help. Don't try to solve it yourself. It is dangerous to overstrain yourself magically."

"Don't worry, it will be fine. I can do a some simple healing spells." Kali reassured her.

The woman laughed. "I know you can." Her smile fell slightly. "Ratka was so proud of how far you came magically. You are a skilled sorceress. I can only imagine how powerful you will be in several years if you keep training like you do." Christiane paused, deep in thought. She quickly caught herself and spoke again. "You must hurry. Iseldir will be expecting you."

Kali peered at the incantation lining the ring. "_Ic fram beag abrecan se æt._" The air shifted. Kali's image disappeared right before Christiane's eyes. Kali's vision turned black. She opened her eyes to see herself in an entirely different place than before. People huddled in green cloaks sit around several fires. There are crude tents and beds built from worn blankets. The children were silent, mourning those that were lost that morning from the disease.

"Who are you?"

She turned around. Iseldir stood tall, pointing a knife towards her. His face was worn with sadness from the friends that he lost. His grey hair tangled around itself, but his appearance wasn't high on his priority list.

Kali stiffened at the sight of the weapon pointed towards her. She slowly reached for her own blade hidden underneath her belt. Her other hand held up the ring in between her fingers. "My name is Kali. I am from the Solargarde. The High Priestess sent me to help." She answered.

He visibly relaxed. Iseldir lips curved into a small smile. "I was under the impression the High Priestess was the one who would come to our aid." He held out his arm for her to take. She slipped her arm around hers. It was a gesture of comradery and Kali appreciated it. The Druids and Solargarde often worked closely together. Many of the woman from the Solargarde married in to the Druids since men were not allowed in the sect. Kali knew only one woman who left the Solargarde for her druid husband, but that was many years ago. "I trust that you are skilled with health spells otherwise you wouldn't have been sent." Iseldir said.

Kali nodded while Iseldir guided her through the camp. "Yes, that and memory spells."

Iseldir's face turned thoughtful. "Yes, I would assume so. Ratka is a skilled teacher. I doesn't surprise me that she would share some of her skills. How is she? The Solargarde hasn't passed through our camp in several years."

She frowned. "She passed away last night."

To say that he was surprised was an understatement. Kali wasn't the only one with the impression that Ratka was unbreakable. "I'm sorry to hear that. She was a remarkable sorceress."

"She was indeed." Kali whispered.

Iseldir gestured towards a large tent. Inside a child was crying over his sick mother. The emotion coming from the tent was overwhelming. "I apologize that I must show you more sadness after Ratka's passing. There has not been much happiness here for a long time." He pulled aside the flap so the Kali could walk in. Several healers worked without stopping for hours, which Kali knew from the bags under their eyes. She recognized one of the woman as Maribelle —the woman who married a druid man.

Maribelle turned at their entrance. Her face light up slightly at the sigh of Kali. She rushed over for a hug. "It has been too long, Kali." She said cheerfully. Her cheeks turned rose in excitement of seeing an old friend.

Kali grinned. "How's William?"

"A big pain in the ass." Maribelle joked. She placed her hands on her stomach. There was a small bump. "He has been overly protective. It's incredibly annoying."

She took her friend's hands in her own. "Can you blame him? You're with child!" Kali exclaimed.

Maribelle sighed. "You would think that he would've gotten that out of his system after the first one." Kali looked at her confused. Maribelle's smile grew sad. "It really has been a long time, Kali. We have both missed so much in each other's lives."

Iseldir looked at the two old friends joyfully. It was something like this that was bound to boost everyone's spirits. "I once again apologize to you, Kali, but we really must begin working. Two more people have came in with fevers this morning. We must begin our work."

Kali understood. There would be plenty of time to talk to Maribelle. Now, she had to help the ill. "What have you been using so far on the sick?" She asked.

Maribelle wiped her sweat hands on her dirty dress. "We have been cooling their fevers with several minor spells. We're afraid to use anything major since it could backfire and make it worse. I have gone out to gather several herbs to help them keep their food down." She looked up at Iseldir. "He has purified the tent and placed several charms by their beds."

A small boy ran in with a basket of herbs. His hair was bright red, just like Maribelle's. He handed the basket to her. "Are these the ones that you asked for, mum?"

Maribelle frowned. She shook her head. "Jerome, where on earth did you get these?"

The small boy's ears turned red with embarrassment. "By the river."

She emptied the herbs on the table. Maribelle scrutinized each one. "Did you get it on the east or west bank?"

Jerome shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Does it matter?"

"Yes." Maribelle said quickly. She pointed towards the leaves. "This one has five leaves, not four. If I give this to them, then it will poison them. It only grows on the east bank of the river."

"But mum," Jerome complained, "there wasn't any herbs on the east bank of the river!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Did you even look?" She took her son's silence as a no. Maribelle sighed. "I will be back. We need a new stock of herbs."

"I can do it." Kali blurted out.

Maribelle shook her head. "No, no. You came to help. I can't take your time by having you pick some herbs."

Kali rolled her eyes. She gently took the basket from her friend's hands. "If gathering herbs helps you, then I'm glad to do it. Plus, you're needed here." Kali turned towards Iseldir. "Do you mind if I pick some extra herbs that might be helpful while I"m out?"

Iseldir smiled at her initiative. "No, I do not. That would be incredibly useful. Thank you."

Kali exited the medical tent and headed towards the river, making sure that she stayed on the east bank.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Arthur lead his horse to the river for a short break. They had been riding for several hours without any luck. Merlin and Arthur had come across several other travelers, but none of them were a member of the Solargarde.

"Maybe we should head back to Camelot." Merlin suggested. Arthur ignored him for the millionth of time. For some reason his servant was dead-set on convincing him to return to the city. Arthur thought that perhaps Merlin was afraid of the Solargarde, which would make sense. The sect didn't have a particularly positive reputation.

The prince sighed. "Like I told you before, they won't hurt you. You'll be fine, Merlin, honestly."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "It's not me I'm worried about. I can hold my own just fine, but you..."

Arthur raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue.

"If you got kidnapped once, it means that they can do it again." Merlin finished.

He shook his head. "No. They only caught me off guard. They won't be able to do it again." Arthur reasoned.

Merlin rolled his eyes again. "I sincerely doubt that. They're the _Solargarde_. If they want to, they'll do it again and again. The wise decision is to head back. I'm sure the king is wondering where you went."

Arthur washed his hands off in the chilly river. "I told some of the knights to tell him the truth if he asked."

Merlin's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You told them that you were looking for the Solargarde to warn them of something that they most likely already know?"

The Prince of Camelot shrugged. "Well, I told them most of the truth." He narrowed his eyes at his manservant. "What do you mean by that?"

Merlin fought the urge to roll his eyes for the third time since the conversation started. Sometimes Arthur wasn't the brightest. "They most likely know that Uther will be desperately looking for them. If they're smart, then they're already far away from Camelot. You don't need to warn them about anything. They already know."

Arthur opened his mouth to disagree but quickly shut it. Merlin did have a point. Arthur didn't take any of the members of the Solargarde to be dumb, so obviously they should have been far away from Camelot. Deep down he already knew this. But this brought up another question, if he already knew that the Solargarde was going to go as far from Camelot as possible, then why was he trying so hard to get to them? No matter how hard he thought, he couldn't come up with a good answer.

He nodded slowly. "You're right, Merlin."

"Of course I am."

Arthur grabbed the reigns of his horse and guided it away from the river. "We should head back. Maybe..." He paused. His eyes grew wide with surprise. Standing right there was Kali who was just as shocked to see him as he was to see her.

"Arthur? What are you doing?"


	12. Chapter 12: First Impressions

**I'm sorry it's a little short, but here it is! Happy Holidays to all of you! xoxoxo**

**lilnightmare17: Thank you for reviewing so much! Sorry if I took a while**

**Female whovian: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're liking it!**

**hateme101: Thanks! Morgause is definitely up to something nasty mwahaha**

* * *

><p>Kali never expected to see Arthur. Especially not in the middle of the woods. In fact, she long ago accepted the fact that she would never see the prince ever again. The Solargarde had no business in Camelot anymore, so what were the odds that she would see him? Despite them being very slim, he managed to be standing in front of her with an almost sheepish expression on his face. Kali found it somewhat endearing. Then she noticed the man standing behind Arthur.<p>

He was lean and tall with dark hair. There wasn't much muscle on him. She could take him down easily if the situation called for it. It wouldn't be too hard except for the fact of something gnawing in the back of her mind to leave him alone. And if she had learned anything during her lifetime, it was to never ignore your instincts. If her instincts were telling her to stay on friendly terms with that man, then she will do that. Even though Kali intended to not be a threat, she couldn't help her hand from resting on her belt where she had several daggers stashed. One wrong move from him, and should could quickly throw a dagger his way.

"Who are you?" She asked, not keeping her eyes off of the new person.

He stared at her with the same amount of suspicion. "Merlin." He answered sharply. "Who are you?"

Kali didn't bother to answer. She didn't trust Merlin at all and she didn't want to tell him her name. Names were powerful things. She could count more than a dozen spells and curses that involved the name of the intended victim. It also wouldn't be good for him to toss her name around or to tell it to the wrong person. Yes, it was much safer to keep her name to herself. Kali turned to look at Arthur. "What are you doing here?" She asked again.

Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly. "Why aren't you and the Solargarde far away from here by now?" He asked, not answering her question.

Suspicion crawled up Kali's throat. She peered around the woods nervously, looking for any sign of Camelot guards waiting to snatch her up. Kali squared her shoulders. "If you're hoping to find them to bring them back to Camelot, then you're looking in the wrong place. They are far away from here." She snapped.

He raised an eyebrow at her cold behavior. "Then why are you out here and not with the rest?"

She didn't back down. Kali continued to stare at Arthur who returned with as much intensity. Both of them were too stubborn to look away or drop the subject. Kali considered telling Arthur the truth. Sure, she thought Arthur was a moral man. He hadn't done anything to prove her otherwise. But despite her high opinion of the prince, she still was incredibly suspicious of him. If Kali was Arthur, she would be hauling him right back to Camelot. Her loyalties to her family was much stronger than her loyalties for people she just met. Even if it was an incredibly unethical thing to do, she would do it for her loved ones. Kali prayed that Arthur and her weren't similar in that way.

"I'm helping out a friend." She vaguely told him. Kali crossed her arms. "Now, why are you out here?" The sorceress repeated.

He scratched that back of his head. "Well, Merlin and I wanted—" Merlin coughed dramatically. He sighed. "I wanted to make sure that you all escaped safely. I also came to warn you that my father is increasing the guards in the villages and is restricting the border. It's about to be a lot more difficult to leave Camelot for the Solargarde."

Kali's gaze softened. A sliver of her felt guilty for assuming the worst from the man, but could anyone blame her? She lived her life seeing the worst in people. Her once loving aunt locked her away at the first sign of magic, more than once people tried to burn her for her magic, and Kali had witnessed more executions than there was people in Camelot. It was only natural for her to slightly distrustful. "Thank you." She replied. Her mouth curved into a small smile. "That is very kind of you to be thinking about us." Arthur only nodded in response with his cheeks a very light pink.

"Who's sick?" Merlin asked suddenly. His eyes were locked on the basket. "I recognize those herbs. Gaius is always running short of them. They're very powerful medicinal plants."

She shuffled slightly in her spot. "You don't need to worry about it." She replied quickly.

"If you need any help, Merlin knows a lot of medicine." Arthur offered. Kali shook her head quickly, not wanting to involve any more people than necessary. The prince frowned. "Merlin can help you, you know that right? It's not wrong to ask for help."

She was tempted. The Druids could use as much help as they could get. And since Kali could normally rely on magical remedies her entire life, she didn't have much experience of how physicians cared for regular people. Magic only seemed to make the peoples' sickness worse, so it would be useful to have someone with experience with that sort of thing. But then again, she didn't know Merlin at all. All she had to go on was Arthur's word, and strangely enough, she trusted it. The pros outweighed the cons. "Is he an honest man?" She asked the prince.

"The most honest one I know." Arthur answered without hesitation.

Kali nodded. "Okay." She said. "Okay, he can help. But you have to stay here and make camp."

Arthur's face was pure confusion. "Why can't I come with?" He questioned with an adequate amount of distrust. His eyes flickered between Kali and Merlin.

Merlin took a step forward. "It's fine, Arthur. Her friends would most likely be frightened by the Prince of Camelot, anyways. I can take care of myself."

"That doesn't make me feel much better." Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Please be honest with me. Are they dangerous? Do they put Merlin's life in danger?"

She shook her head. "No. They won't hurt him."

He looked reluctant, but Arthur nods in agreement. Kali was about to lead Merlin back to camp when she thought of an idea. She reached down to the ground and picked up two small rocks. Kali enclosed one rock in each hand. "_Angiet broga_." She whispered. Her brown eyes flashed a luminescent yellow. The two rocks turned warm like the embers in a fire then quickly cooled down to their original temperature. Kali handed one of the rocks to Arthur. He turns it around in his fingers with curiosity. "There," she said, clearly proud of herself, "if either of us are in danger, the rocks will turn warm. This way you can be sure that nothing is happening to Merlin and we can be sure that you'll be fine alone in the middle of the woods."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I will be perfectly fine. I have spent many nights sleeping in the woods. And if there are any problems, I can easily take care of it." Merlin snorted and Arthur glared at him.

Merlin and Kali left Arthur to gather wood for a campfire and to set up sleeping arrangements. When they were far out of Arthur's earshot, Kali wanted to make sure that Merlin was well aware of the situation. She also needed to be sure that he wouldn't tell anyone. Not even Arthur. Her trust for the man could only reach so far. It was a very real possibility that Arthur could turn around and tell his father about the druid camp, which would only bring more suffering.

"They're good people." She said. Kali kept her eyes forward and didn't look at Merlin who was looking at her oddly. "I don't want any harm to come to them." Kali purposefully stretched her cloak back so that the servant could clearly see the knives in her belt.

Merlin picked up on the very subtle threat. "I will help if I can." He said quickly. "So, what are their symptoms?"

She sighed. "Their fevers are incredibly high. A couple of the younger children have had seizures. More than once they ended up causing more injuries to themselves. They also are incredibly nauseous. Every single person has trouble keeping their food down."

He nodded, soaking in the information. The gears grinded together in his head. "I think Gaius might have treated someone with the same disease a couple months ago." He mused. Merlin gestured towards his bicep. "Do they have a rash on their arms or legs?"

"I'm not sure."

"If they do, then I know exactly how to treat it."

Kali smiled, truly happy. She made the right decision by letting Merlin come to the Druid camp. After several minutes of walking, the reach the outsides of the camp. Merlin's face turned to pure shock. He realized that it was a Druid camp. Her heart fell. She saw how his whole body tensed. There was a flash of something in his eyes that reminded her of an animal making the decision whether to run away or if the threat wasn't big enough to matter. "Are you still going to help?" She asked softly.

Merlin blinked several times. "Of course. I said I was, so I will. I'm just surprised about who your friends are." The corners of his mouth curved into a small frown. "This seems like important information to share."

She shrugged like it was nothing. Kali immediately led the way towards the medical tent in the back of the camp. "If I had told you, would you have come?" She looked back at Merlin's thoughtful face. His silence answered her question in a way that words never could. She purposefully avoided people when they walked through the camp. Kali assumed that Merlin wasn't comfortable about the Druids —or anything magical for that matter—, so she did her best to avoid everything she could. They didn't see a single soul. Even if she wasn't purposefully avoiding people, they still wouldn't have run into everyone. All the druids were gathered in the center of the camp, grieving for the dead.

Maribelle looked up when the entered the tent. Saying that she was surprised that Merlin was there was an understatement. Her eyes grew as large as the stars. If Kali didn't know better, she would say that Maribelle was looking at a god or something. In fact, it looked like she was prepared to boy down before the servant. Her son, Jerome, didn't seem to care about Merlin at all. The children was busy cutting up herbs and mashing them in a wooden bowl. He smiled in greeting at the two before continuing his work.

"Kali, what is he doing here?" Maribelle asked in a haze.

"He's here to help." She replied. "He knows a lot about medicine. He says that me might even know what's wrong with them."

Merlin nodded. "I just need to look at them to be sure."

Maribelle gestured towards the full tent. "Please, go ahead. Tell me if you need anything. Anything at all." She sputtered. Maribelle wrung her hands together nervously. The woman turned to look at Kali with wide eyes. "Where on earth did you find him?"

"In the woods." Kali answered.

Maribelle nodded like that was the most normal place to find someone. She smiled. "Emrys is an amazing man. The Druids have been watching him for years. We are so fortunate that you found him."

Kali's eyes snapped to her friend's face in shock. She thought his name was Merlin, not Emrys. "Emrys? What are you talking about?"

Her friend's eyebrows came together in confusion. "You know, Emrys? An extremely powerful warlock? He's the one you brought back to help us." Kali paled visibly. Maribelle raised a hand to Kali's forehead. "Are you alright? I hope you aren't coming down with something."

She shook her head. "I'm fine." Actually, she was anything but. Kali was feeling something that she hadn't felt in a long time for anyone other than her family: worry. Paralyzing, earth-shattering worry. From what she saw, Merlin and Arthur were friends. Very good friends, but she doubted that the prince knew his servant was a warlock that went by the name Emrys. Kali immediately assumed the worst from Merlin. What was he planning? Was he going to hurt Arthur? She sincerely hoped not, but she couldn't take that risk.

Merlin returned to the two women. He told them that he was familiar with the disease. Maribelle and Kali were extremely grateful. Merlin also told them exactly what they would need to make medicine for the sick. He even helped Maribelle start the first batch. Soon enough, the entire tent of sick were on their way to becoming well again. Kali watched his every movement with narrowed eyes. She couldn't believe that she didn't know that Merlin had magic before. Now that she was aware of it, she could feel the power radiating off of him. Maribelle was right, he was a powerful warlock. The new information only made her worry double. She had doubts that she would be able to stop Merlin. And if she couldn't, then who would protect Arthur from him?

Ever since she joined the Solargarde, she never thought that another magic user would be a threat to her. To her, magic bound the people together like one, large, extended family. But in that moment, all those thoughts came crashing down like an avalanche. Like Morgause, Kali began to think that Merlin wasn't as nice of a person as she originally thought. A small part of her told her that she should trust Arthur's judgement and not do anything she would regret, but the other part of her was freaking out from the fact that a powerful warlock was so close to the prince without him realizing. Someone had to do something, and that responsibility fell on her shoulders.

And all these thoughts brought up another question. Why did she care? Kali couldn't come up with any other reason that she considered Arthur as a friend. He had, more than once, let her escape. Kali's respect wasn't easily earned, but somehow the prince managed to do just that in a matter of days. The fact that he was able to do that so quickly kind of scared the sorceress.

"Are you ready to go back? I'm sure Arthur is dying of boredom." Merlin said suddenly. Kali nodded, letting him take the lead into the woods.

When they were away from the camp, Kali took the opportunity. She pinned the servant to a tree with her magic. His eyes widen in surprised. Kali felt his magic pushing back, but she had the upper-hand. He was much more powerful than her, but being caught by surprise reduced Merlin's ability to concentrate on fighting back and gave her enough leverage to suppress his magic from being used against her. If Christiane was there, she would be incredibly proud of the sorceress for turning everything to her advantage.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you." He spat bitterly.

Kali narrowed her eyes. She slammed one of her knives in the tree next to his neck. "And what about you, Emrys? Does Arthur know that you're a warlock?" She responded with just as much venom.

He tried to fight out of her hold, but he couldn't. "I won't let you hurt him."

She took a step back, making sure that her magic kept Merlin to the tree. "What are you talking about? I'm not going to hurt Arthur."

Merlin rolled his eyes, despite the serious situation. "Then why am I pinned to a tree unless you mean to kill him?"

"To stop you from hurting him!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

Kali placed her hands on her hips. "Arthur's a good man but his father has done some horrible things. I'm sure that there are some magic-users out there dying to kill the heir." She took an intimidating step forward. The sorceress made sure that her head was held high and proudly. Her shoulders were relaxed and her back was stiff. If she was wearing a crown and a fancy gown, she could've been mistaken for a queen. "I will protect him from you."

The warlock's face shifted from anger to disbelief. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" She yelled. Her irritation was growing by the second.

Merlin continued to stare at her with disbelief. The gears turned in his head. "Oh my, you are. You really do want to help him." He murmured to himself. The warlock shook his head, which was the small amount of movement that Kali allowed. "You have the wrong idea about me. I want to help him too. In face, that's what I have been doing since I arrived in Camelot!"

Kali's harsh stance faltered slightly. It looked like he was telling the truth. She looked for any signs of deceit and found none.

"Are you tell the truth?"

"Yes." He answered without hesitation. "Arthur is a good man. Someday he will make a great king."

She bit her lip in concentration. Everything pointed towards the truth. As she thought back, she realized that when Merlin looked at Arthur, there was no hate in his gaze. Just respect and friendship. And if she turned out that Merlin was plotting to harm Arthur, then she could just pin him to another tree. With a mutter of words, Merlin was released. He look in a deep breath then straightened himself.

"I'm sorry for attacking you." Kali apologized lamely.

Merlin tilted his head in surprise. He didn't expect to hear an apology. "I probably would've done the same." He said, neither accepting nor declining the apology. "I don't trust you." He told her bluntly.

She stiffened. "And I most definitely don't trust you."

"But we both trust Arthur, and that is good enough for now."

Kali nodded with a small smile on her lips. She pulled her knife out of the bark of the tree. Before they could start walking back towards Arthur, the prince came barreling towards him. He examined each of the magic-users carefully, looking for any type of injuries. When he found none, he was incredibly confused.

"Arthur, you were supposed to stay and make camp." Merlin told the prince.

Arthur held up the rock. "It started to turn warm. I thought that you two were in danger."

Kali felt the weight of the other rock in her pouch. Deep down she was touched that Arthur would immediately rush into action if they were in danger. She had a feeling that he was more concerned for his servant than her, but it still made her face heat up and for butterflies to dance in her stomach. Kali gestured towards herself and Merlin. "As you can see, we are perfectly fine. Let's head back and make dinner. I'm starving."


End file.
